


I Should Meet You Because I Love You

by derekstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, First Meetings, Human Derek Hale, Internet Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Teen Wolf AU, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles meet online, and then in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Logging On...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> 22,643 words in all. Based on: http://halesfire.tumblr.com/post/34656720353/teen-wolf-au-stiles-and-derek-meet-online

_haleofatime has logged on_

Stiles’ heart thuds loudly in his chest when the notification on his phone buzzes. He pulls his phone into his hand and smiles to himself, stomach knotting up with excitement and mild anxiety. He goes to type out a greeting, something funny and happy and awesome when Scott bumps his arm.

“That your lover boy, dude?” He grins, waggling his eyebrows.

Stiles rolls his eyes, but blushes nonetheless, “He’s not my lover, shut up.”

“Aw! Look at him blush. Allison, look!” Scott chuckles, motioning to his girlfriend. Allison looks up from her lunch and smiles, reaching out to squeeze Scott’s arm.

“Scott, leave him alone,” Lydia pulls off a piece of her roll and tossing it to hit Scott in the forehead, “I think it’s cute that he gets excited about talking to someone everyday,” She looks to Stiles, “Tell him hi for me, sweetie.”

“Thank you, Lydia.” Stiles gives her a smile and nod. His phone buzzes in his hands and looks back down to it, mentally facepalming to see that he sent ‘hokafhf’ went Scott nudged him.

 _haleofatime_ : lol hi

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : sorry! scott bumped me. what’s up?

 _haleofatime_ : tell him to cut it out. and nothing… i just wanted to talk with you.

Stiles blushes harder. For the year he’s talked with Derek, there’s always been a hint of flirting and just plain wanting to talk because they like each other.

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : well, you’ve got me now. i’m just out to lunch with lydia, allison and scott.

 _haleofatime_ : oh are you busy? we can talk later.

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : no! that’s fine, it’s just them. i see them everyday. i don’t get to see you everyday.

 _halfofatime_ : you’ll get to see me tonight

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : oooooh ;D

 _haleofatime_ : hah is your mind always in the gutter?

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : if you want it to be

Stiles checks it over twice before he sends it, and then three times after he does. Lydia’s eating slowly, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

 _haleofatime_ : ;)

Stiles chuckles. He sends a quick ‘I’ll take that as a yes’ before he shoves a few curly fries in his mouth. He wipes his hands when he sees Derek replied.

 _haleofatime_ : lol anyway, what’s the weather like over there?

He goes into his camera and turns it toward the street, snaps a picture and sends it to him.

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : it’s nice. i’m wearing a few layers, but the sky is blue and it’s sunny. what’s it like over there?

 _haleofatime_ : lucky bastard. it’s been raining off and on here, down pouring right now. i just got back in and i’m soaked.

After a few moments, Derek sends a picture of a window with the rain obscuring the view of tall buildings, and a soaked blue shirt in an extended hand.

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : omg don’t go back outside

 _haleofatime_ : i’m not, don’t worry. i just came back from giving laura her lunch at her job.

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : okay good. how is she?

 _haleofatime_ : she’s working on a new piece for the college. it’s gonna be displayed at the entrance.

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : that’s awesome! send me a pic when it’s up?

 _haleofatime_ : of course. how’s allison? better now?

Allison pulled a muscle during one of her training sessions last week. She’s still got her knee brace on, but she’s not limping anymore. That doesn’t stop Scott from picking her up and carrying her around, though.

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : she’s better! she says it doesn’t even hurt anymore :)

 _haleofatime_ : aw that’s great.

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : yeah but scott still carries her around. ohmYGOD SCOTT THINKS WE SHOULD GET ICE CREAM

 _haleofatime_ : well that’s the only way to have lunch. GET CHOCOLATE FOR ME.

And Stiles does.

—

“Oh, my god. Okay. Shit, alright.” Stiles stumbles around his room, making sure it’s clean, and then into the bathroom where he makes sure he looks okay. Derek’s gonna be calling him on Skype any second and he wants to look good.

Last time they talked like this, he’d just come back from a game of lacrosse with Scott, Danny, Jackson and Matt. He was sweaty and blotchy cheeked, had a hat on backwards, and of course Derek looked fucking adorable. Dark messy hair and stubble on his jaw, bright green eyes and warm smile. Old, faded shirt and his sister painting in the background, dancing around to music. Of which he got embarrassed by when he noticed and moved to his room. Ugh, it was just so… perfect. Derek’s kind of perfect.

Even at nineteen, Stiles is still kind of… lanky and flailing and odd. But Derek likes him.

He hears the Skype sound and runs back into his room, plopping down in his chair and pressing answer. Derek comes onscreen, dressed in a navy blue sweater and damp hair. He looks cozy and warm light all around him, night sky out that same picture window from earlier, lights of New York buildings dotting the dark.

He smiles when he sees that Stiles has accepted the call, “Hey, man.”

“Derek, h-hey. Hi.” Stiles fumbles a bit over his words, grinning because he can’t help himself. His heart is going a mile a minute again, seeing Derek looking at his screen, licking over his lips.

“Hey,” He says again, shifting a little more to be comfortable, “It’s around six there, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” He flicks his eyes down to check, “6:02. Shit, that means it’s nine there. Don’t you have to get ready for bed or whatever, since you have work?”

“I’m fine. Showered, not shaved. Perfect for the shop and stuff.” Derek shrugs, smiling wider when Stiles chuckles at ‘not shaved’.

“Yeah. You know, you never did tell me what ‘and stuff’ meant.” He’s only brought it up a few times, what he does when he’s not at work in the mechanic shop.

“Uh… Right,” He looks a little nervous, hand moving to rub at the back of his neck, “Well, it’s just for extra money, and it helps Laura. It’s nothing big.”

“Then, tell me.” Stiles smirks, “Are you a stripper or something?” He chuckles, “Oh my God, strip for me.”

Derek laughs, shaking his head, “I’m not a stripper, and I’m not in sexy clothes. I wouldn’t want to give you a half-assed show,” Stiles can swear Derek is blushing, “I uh, I—God, it’s not really modeling. I just go to the art classes at the college and they draw me or paint me or whatever while I stay still. Laura gets extra privileges because they needed someone and she volunteered me.” He explains, shrugging.

Stiles takes a moment or two, cheeks hurting because of his smile, “Oh, I don’t know, Derek. That sounds a lot like modeling. Wow. Gimme your best pose.”

“Oh, God. See, I shouldn’t have told you.” Derek covers his face with his hands and falls out of frame, groaning in feigned distress.

“No, wait! Come back! Derek! Do they have you take off your clothes?! Do they ogle at you?!” He says through laughs and Derek comes back up, making a face at him, “Aw, that’s a sour face.”

Derek cracks a smile that he’s trying to hold back, “Yes, I take off my shirt. And I’m actually insecure so I get nervous about it.”

“Why?” And wow, he didn’t mean to say that. He’s insecure himself, but Derek… Well, he’s hot, to be quite honest. But he’s not sure he should say it. His eyes widen and he bites his lip hard, “I-I mean—”

Derek’s looking closely at his screen now, “…What?”

He stutters and tries to talk with his hands to convey what he wants to say, but comes up with, “W-Well, it’s uh, I mean— _Well_ , it’s just… You shouldn’t be.”

A slow smile spreads onto Derek’s lips, “Oh.”

“Yeah, so… L-Like, I get that there are insecure moments and I don’t know what’s—” He starts to gesture but stops himself, shaking his head, “Um, I mean—Fuck. See, I-I stutter way too much.”

“You stutter the most when you’re nervous.”

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“It’s cute, though.”

And damn if that doesn’t relax Stiles instantly.

They talk for at least an hour after that, maybe two, both of them getting more and more comfortable as they do. Stiles ends up laying on his bed, on his side with his computer next to him. Derek’s laying on the couch, arm behind his head. And maybe Stiles flaunts himself a little and Derek’s all lazy smiles and talking about how he’d make him go to a class to be a model (“ _I’m_ not _a model, Stiles._ ”) too. When Stiles asks why, Derek shrugs, says he thinks the class would like him. Stiles doesn’t know what to do with that.

Around eight in California, Stiles tells Derek to go to sleep, seeing as he’s trying to keep his eyes open, mumbling softly about the two of them, how they should get together sometime. Stiles tells him to close his laptop and crawl into bed, and Derek nods, “Night, Stiles. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Of course.” He nods as well, taking Derek in before he goes. He whispers to himself, curling up more in bed, “You adorable thing.”

Derek smiles sleepily, then yawns, closing his laptop. The call ends and Stiles closes his own, sliding it down so it’s laying on the floor. He turns on his back and smiles, then flails around because Derek makes him giddy like that.

—

The next day there’s an older picture of Derek on beach with Laura and one of his brothers on his page. Derek’s shirtless. Stiles almost drops coffee on himself. He checks the tags, and there’s a ‘stiiiiiiiiles ;D’. Stiles _does_ drop his coffee.

—

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : dereeeeeeek

 _haleofatime_ : oh, hey ;)

 _studmuffin_ : yeah, i saw your tags.

 _haleofatime_ : and?

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : …and you’re a butt

 _haleofatime_ : a cute butt?

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : lol well totally

 _haleofatime_ : maybe if you posted new ones of you (especially your new hair YEAH I NOTICED IT GREW OUT MORE) i’d get to say that too

 _studmuffinstilinski_ : you actually wanna see my face?

 _haleofatime_ : all the time

Stiles laughs breathlessly to himself, surprised. His father glances over at him, “What’s up, kid?”

“Just uh, you know that guy I was talking about? Derek?” He’s talked about Derek before, things like ‘I’m just gonna go watch Nine’s Doctor Who with Derek!’ and ‘Oh, I saw Derek last night’. The last one turned out to be problematic because his Dad asked ‘Where?’ and he, like a dumbass, answered, ‘In my room’. Which lead to an awkward conversation about protection and that Derek should come to dinner before Stiles could explain that Derek lives in New York.

“Oh, yeah? What’s up with him, then?”

“He just… I found someone who tolerates my face.” He IM’s back ‘well, maybe i will for you, then’ and Stiles sees his Dad look at him from the corner of his eye.

“Are you dating him now?” He looks back at the road and avoids a pothole. Stiles shakes his head.

“No.”

“But you like him.”

“…Yeah.”

 _haleofatime_ : i’d really like that

Stiles leans back in his seat, biting his lip.


	2. A Lovely Opportunity

Derek strips off his shirt, taking a deep breath. The class isn’t in yet, but he’s supposed to be naked today. He’s not horribly nervous, it’s just that it’s twelve people, a mix of girls and guys that’s going to be painting him, and the time might conflict with his time to call Stiles. He’s gonna be at his job and Derek doesn’t like to bother him too much.

He sets his shirt by his shoes and undoes his belt, taking down his jeans. He leaves them by his shirt and IM’s a quick ‘Nervous. Gotta be naked for not-modeling today’. He grabs the sheet and sort of ties it around him before he takes off his boxers, leaves them, too.

_studmuffinstilinski_ : WORK IT BB

Derek laughs to himself and takes a picture of himself giving a sour face before sending it off and locking his phone. He leaves it with his clothes and goes over, lays on the couch they’ve arranged for him and sighs, jumps a little when the bell rings.

Laura’s the first one he sees and she waves to him with a smile before running off again, to her sculpting class. She’s sculpting Stiles, because she’s happy Derek finally has a boyfriend, to which Derek said that Stiles is only a friend, even if that voice in the back of his mind says ‘well, he doesn’t have to be’.

The class starts to file in and he pretends not to be a little unnerved by the twelve eyes that’ll be watching him for the next three hours. He lays his head back and thinks about Stiles. But not too much… Because of reasons.

—

_haleofatime_ : laura’s gonna get to painting you soon, she’s trying to get the right shade for your skin.

_studmuffinstilinski_ : try pale.

_haleofatime_ : lol come on, it’s not that bad.

_studmuffinstilinski_ : i’ll go to a beach and _then_ she can paint me

_haleofatime_ : i don’t think you have that much time. i’ll make sure she gets your moles right, though.

_studmuffinstilinski_ : you know where all my moles are?

_Shit_. Derek mentally facepalms. He rounds the block to the apartment while he thinks of something to say.

_studmuffinstilinski_ : ghdkalga omg you DO

_studmuffinstilinski_ : O M G

His phone keeps buzzing and it shows Stiles is Skype calling him. He groans takes his ear buds out, then answers, holding his phone up. He opens his mouth to say anything, when Stiles moans loudly, spinning in his computer chair.

“Oh, Derek! I didn’t know you watched me that closely!” Stiles brings his head up from where he had it tilted back and sees Derek with a very red face as he walks.

“Oh, my God. I’m in public. People are gonna think you’re jerking off for me.” He glances to someone walking the other way, thinking that everyone is watching him now.

Stiles smirks, laying his head back again, groaning openly, “This how you want me to do it? Derek, talk dirty to me.”

“ _Stiles_.” He tries to cover the mic with his thumb, but can’t quite get it unless he wants to drop and break his phone. Stiles groans louder.

“I love it when you say my name!” And then he lets out this sort of hitching sigh and Derek almost does drop his phone, feeling his face horribly hot.

“Jesus Christ.” He pulls his phone to his chest, walking faster, “Isn’t your Dad home?”

Stiles shakes his head, “Just you and me.” He moans again but it dissolves into a laugh, “I can’t keep doing that, it’ll be like I’m tickling myself and that just sounds weird. How’d your—Oh, my God. You’re blushing.”

He rolls his eyes, “How did my what go, Stiles?”

Stiles chuckles again, “Your naked modeling.”

“It was fine… Someone hit on me afterwords, though.” Derek sees his building up ahead and misses Stiles’ jealous expression.

“Really?” He says after a few moments, “W-What’d you do?”

“Told him I was taken.”

The constriction in Stiles’ chest loosens, then tightens back up again, “You… lied to him?”

“Well, yeah… I was kind of naked when he asked, and he was kind of staring a lot, and I… Kind of said the first thing that came to my mind when he said, all douchebag, ‘Aw come on baby, really?’.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, feeling better. He moves over to his bed and lays down, “What did you say after that?”

“The first thing that came on my mind.” Derek half wants to admit that the first thing that came to his mind was ‘Yeah, really. His name is Stiles, and we’re happy together’. But then he doesn’t, because well… He’s afraid of rejection, just like everyone else on the planet.

“And that w—Shit, my Dad’s calling me. We’ll talk later?”

“Always.”

“Okay,” Stiles’ goes to get off Skype but remembers, “Oh! By the way, I put up pictures for you. Okay, bye!” He hangs up and Derek smiles, goes up the stairs and into his building, then through the door to the stairs that go up to his floor.

Laura’s making dinner when he walks in, smells hitting him full force. He smiles, “Hey. You’re making that for me, right?”

“Yes, for your selfless act of loving me and stripping for art. Love you, bro.” Laura doesn’t look up, concentrated on making sure nothing burns.

“You can’t say stripping and that you love me in the same breath. It’s weird. Tell me you love when just after the first bite goes in my mouth,” He takes off his jacket and hangs it up, then kicks off his shoes. He walks over and sets his chin on her shoulder, “So, how was school?”

“You mean, ‘how is Stiles coming along and when do I get to see’? Well, he’s getting his last oven trip tonight, and then tomorrow I check to make sure everything’s fine, then start to paint.” He can tell she’s smiling, stirring one of the mixes.

“Make sure you place all his moles right.”

“Don’t have enough pictures.”

“He just uploaded some,” Derek kisses her cheek, moving away, “I’m gonna check them out now.”

He heads into his room and grabs his laptop, going to Stiles’ page and seeing he upload seven new pictures. He’s already smiling and he hasn’t seen them yet. He clicks on the album and looks over the thumbnails, captions under each of them; ‘yesterday, with scott!’, ‘lydia likes to dress me up’, ‘hanging out with danny’. The rest of them are marked ‘for derek’.

Stiles making a dumb but adorable face with his friend Scott. Stiles in a mirror, wearing a bow tie with Lydia standing next to him proudly. A guy who could only be Danny, with Stiles over his shoulder, trying to turn himself so his butt’s not the only thing of him in the photo. Stiles has a cute butt. It’s a good butt. Yep.

He clicks on the first ‘for Derek’ picture, and it’s just Stiles surrounded by woods, wrapped up in a red hoodie, smiling at the camera. There’s a few comments from other people, like ‘little red!’ and ‘you didn’t tell me you were hot!’.

“I could have told you that.” Derek mumbles. And anyway, Stiles had two pictures up before, they were just a little older and one was with Scott. Still adorable. The next one for him - just for him, he likes that - is Stiles in his room, laying on his bed with a smile.

There’s another, and it’s just Stiles’ profile, head turned to the side. Derek likes all of his moles and freckles, how his nose is a little upturned, the curve of his lips and how he has his mouth open just slightly. His jaw, his neck, how the shirt he’s wearing is slipping a little, showing off one of his collarbones. It looks like it was taken today, length of Stiles’ hair and the way it’s styled. It sticking up all over the place, like he ran his hands through it and then left it alone. One of his tags is ‘this good enough for you d?’

He chuckles to himself and posts a comment, ‘Perfect.’ He goes over and turns on his printer, runs off a copy to give to Laura. Stiles really does look perfect.

Stiles is really kind of perfect.

—

“Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek….” Stiles mumbles as he waits for him to answer the Skype call, headphones on as he wiggles and jumps in his seat to music.

Derek appears on the screen… Well, part of him. Lower torso, all bare and wet - holy hello muscles of a Greek god - and a towel wrapped low around his hips. Derek has nice hipbones. _Really_ nice hipbones. Really nice… Everything. _Wow_.

“Hey, yeah, I’m here! Sorry, I was in the shower, obviously, and I didn’t hear… Stiles? Why are you looking at me like that?” Derek’s voice says out of frame, starting out rushed then dissolving into a confused slowness.

He shakes himself out of it, “Y-You’re uh… Camera. It’s… A little low.”

“How low?”

“Nice hips.”

“Shit!” The camera moves, pointing up and there’s Derek, blushing and hair still soaked, matted down to his forehead, “Fuck, I’m sorry. I saw you were calling and I didn’t want to lose you and—Anyway, hi. What’s up?”

Stiles chuckles, taking off his headphones, “Um, I made you a playlist. Don’t you wanna get dressed? You don’t have to talk right now.”

“No, I want to. You made me a playlist?” Derek smiles then moves out of frame.

“Yeah. Some Phantom Planet and The Black Keys. Little bit of Gin Wigmore, Mumford and Sons, Chameleon Circuit. A few songs from Kids of 88… You know, just some stuff you might like. I sent you a link.”

“Great. Hey, those were really good pictures you uploaded.” Derek’s voice sounds like he’s moving around the room, out of frame, and Stiles smiles.

“You said they were perfect, yeah. I’m glad.”

_I said you were perfect_. Derek sits down, wearing shorts and a wife beater, fixing his camera. “There. Good?”

“Awesome.” He fixes his headphones so only one is on, “Go ahead, download it. I wanna listen with you.”

Derek gives him the sweetest smile.

—

“Stiles! Stiles!” Scott’s bounding up the stairs, tripping into Stiles’ room. Stiles is just waking up, having talked to Derek all night. His laptop is actually still next to him on his bed, with only the desktop staring back at him now. He yawns and then grunts when Scott jumps on the bed, shaking him, “Dude! Wake up!”

“I’m awake!” He yells back at him, trying to push him off.

“Okay!” Scott moves to the side of the bed, grinning like an idiot, “Guess what I was just asked to today.”

“To die at the hands of your best friend for violently waking him up?” Stiles rubs his eyes and tries to curl back in on himself.

“I was asked by Coach if I wanted to go with him and a few other people to this big lacrosse thing. It’s all sponsored and it’s good if he brings people along.” Scott’s looking at him with big eyes.

“That’s great, man… But couldn’t you have just texted me? Or, you know, not have attacked me?” He smiles regardless. Scott gets a death grip on his arm.

“And he asked if you wanted to go, too.”

“He did?”

“Yeah. And guess where it is.”

“…Las Vegas? Dude, I don’t know.”

Scott shakes him again, “New York.”

At first, Stiles’ mind doesn’t register it. Then Scott smiles slowly. Stiles lets out a strangled noise, “Oh, my God!”

“Finally! Dude, you can see Derek. You can meet Derek. You just have to go to a lacrosse conference and act like we’re not weird, and then you can go see him.”

Stiles feels _amazing_. He could see Derek. He could actually be in the same room with Derek… He could be close to Derek. _Shit_. His heart pounds and he sits up, staring wide-eyed at Scott, “That’s—I don’t… Holy shit. I-I, what—Tell Coach—”

“I already said you’d go. We leave in three days.” Scott ruffles his hair, slaps his arm, “Don’t look like you’re having a heart attack… Call him.”

“Call him. Yeah.” Stiles reaches for his phone in a daze, falling back to his pillows while Scott gives him some privacy. He sets his phone to his ear, listening to it ring. Derek’s voice comes through and it brings a smile to his face, “Derek, hey.”

There’s sounds of the mechanic shop in the background and Derek grunts softly before speaking, “You okay?”

“Yeah, uh… No.”

“No?” Sounds of a wrench, an engine revving far in the background.

“I’m actually really ecstatic right now. Scott just woke me up and said that we and our high school lacrosse coach are taking a trip.”

“Oh, thank God. I thought something bad happened. Where are you guys going?”

“New York.”

“Wha—Oh!” There’s a bang, Derek groaning, the sound of the wrench falling, “Fuck. Shit. Ow, my God.”

“Derek?” Stiles sits up, “What happened? Do you not want me to come? I’m sorry.”

“No! Stiles, wait. Just… Fuck, I hit my head. I’m-I’m under a car at work and just—You’re coming here?”

“God, I’m sorry. Go sit down. Shit,” He checks the clock on the table next to his bed, “I should have known to wait.”

“I’m glad you told me, though.” He hears Derek getting up, deep breath being taken, “I… When? When are you getting here? I have to set things up. O-Or, do you even wanna stay here?”

“You want me to stay at your apartment?” Stiles’ heart is pumping again, thinking of all the possibilities.

“I-I mean, if you want to. I’m not gonna kidnap you and take you home.”

“You could.”

They’re both silent for a few moments and Stiles is just about to start feeling embarrassed when Derek chuckles softly, “Then, I might.”

Stiles feels a mix of excitement and complete worry. What if Derek doesn’t like him? What if, when he gets there… He’s just not what Derek’s expecting? But fuck, he wants to go. He wants to see him, and hug him. And touch him. Kiss him. God help him, he wants to be cuddled in that fucking picture window and inhale the smell of that sweater.

“I-I… I should get packed. What’s the weather?” He sits up again suddenly, getting off his bed and stumbling toward his closet.

“Cold in the morning, alright in the afternoon, cold at night… Well, it depends on the night sometimes. If you get too cold you can put on something of mine.”

“You’d let me wear your clothes?”

“Can you stop it with that?” He can tell Derek’s smiling. He wishes he could see his face.

“Yeah. Right. Okay. Uh, pants, shirts, over shirts, undershirts—”

“Over shirts and undershirts?”

“Shut up, I’m insecure about my body. Jacket—”

“Bring the zipper one that’s always hanging up but I’ve never seen you in.”

“I hate the zipper one, though. I keep making hints for Jackson to just steal it from me. Underwear—”

“The Batman ones?”

“I tell you something one time and you never let it go!”

“Well, I wanted to see you in them.”

“I’m not stripping for you, you haven’t stripped for me yet.”

“And you’re the one talking about telling something and never letting it go.”

Stiles laughs before he can stop it.

—

After dinner, Stiles has his Dad as his leaning post on the couch while they watch The Avengers. It’s just something to look at right now, seeing as their talking about Stiles’ trip.

“So… You’re just gonna go see him? Just like that?” His Dad is skeptical. _Of course_ he is. Stiles gets that he cares and doesn’t want Stiles ending up on the news missing or murdered or worse. That’s fine, Stiles doesn’t want that either, they’re on the same page there. But Derek’s not that kind of guy. A year of knowing him, a year of - well he might as well just fucking say it - _falling for him_. Shit, that sounds like a horrible Lifetime movie - which usually has all of the other things his Dad is worried about attached to it.

But it’ll be fine. Laura and Derek are normal, awesome people. He’s seen pictures and video, looked up restaurants Derek has mentioned he likes and would love to take him to if they ever got together. He’s not just making it up. And, on the very off and heartbreaking chance that he is, Stiles has Scott to pick him up and drag him back to a hotel.

In the initial going there, he’s got nothing to lose. Plus, Scott told Coach they’d go to the conference… thingy. He’s just gotta act cool and say nice things about Finstock. It’ll be fun, sort of. He just has to remember nice things Coach has said to him… Right. Anyway, he’ll figure something out.

“Seeing Derek is just… I don’t wanna say plus, but yeah, it’s a pretty big, awesome plus. I still _have_ to go. Scott said I would. And I’ll come back. I always come back, Dad.” He explains, last two sentences making his father visibly relax.

“I just worry about you, still.” He hugs Stiles closer to him, rubbing his arm, “I don’t want him hurting you, or anything happening to you.”

“I’m nineteen, remember? I can take care of myself… And you. I take care of you, too. And I mean, wow, that’s a huge job. Like seriously—” His Dad gives him a frumpy look and he chuckles, “We good, though?”

“Yeah. But you’re gonna text me when you get off the plane, and you’re gonna call me when you get settled in, and whenever you feel homesick… And whenever you just wanna talk, okay? And you’re gonna answer my calls when I call you.”

“I promise.”

—

And three days later, Stiles is shaking with nervousness and excitement having a cage match in his chest as he buckles himself in to his plane seat.


	3. Finally Have You

“Dad, I’m at the hotel right now. Yeah, just helping Scott settle in. We got a room with two beds, just in case… Um, I’m gonna be meeting him soon. He made sure I had his address right and I told him I wanted to try and navigate my way around… No, I’m not gonna jog… Dad, stop watching Law and Order!” Stiles rolls his eyes and smiles, “Look, Scott’s gonna need my help with his Allison withdrawal, so I need to go. I’ll text you later, okay? I love you, too. Yeah, bye.”

“I don’t have an Allison withdrawal.” Scott mumbles even as he looks at his phone, waiting for her to text back. Stiles chuckles and gets up.

“Yeah, sure. So, when’s this lacrosse thing? I need to know when to get back.” He shoves his phone in his pocket and grabs his backpack, then his laptop case. He adjusts the damn zipper jacket, collar feeling weird when it brushes against his neck. Why won’t Jackson just fucking take it yet?

“It’s tomorrow, nine in the morning,” Scott looks up at him, “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you? I don’t want you having a panic attack on some street in New York.”

“I’ll be fine… I’m ready to see him. Finally.” He smiles. He hopes Derek didn’t shave for him. Like, he hopes he actively skipped shaving when he found he was coming. He takes a deep breath and nods, gives Scott a tight hug, and leaves the room. Danny’s in the hallway, checking into his room, and smiles at him as he goes past.

“You’re gonna go meet him.”

“I’m gonna go stay with him.”

—

Okay. Stressful. New York is stressful. All the people, the cars, trying to get through everything. Thank God for Google Maps. He may be having a mild anxiety attack that’s been going on for the past ten minutes, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to work through it. This is Derek he’s gonna see. Fuck everything else for a moment, come on. That thought makes him shake a little more just because this is actually happening.

He rounds the corner when his phone tells him to, dot where he is and Derek’s apartment getting closer and closer. “Oh, God,” He mumbles to himself, walking down another street. There’s an apartment building up ahead and he tries not to get ahead of himself, breathing in and out as normally as he can.

He double checks to make sure the address is right as he stands on the sidewalk in front of the building. His hands are shaking and he slips his phone into his pocket, fixing his jacket. He lets out a deep breath and walks up the steps, finding the button for Derek’s buzzer and pushing it.

“U-Uh… Derek? God, I hope I have the right place. If I don’t, I’m real sorry, and—”

“Oh, my God. You’re here. Fifth floor, okay?” Derek’s voice comes through the intercom and then there’s a continuous buzzing, the door being unlocked. Stiles pushes it open and walks in, presses the button for the elevator while he readjusts his backpack.

He steps in and presses the button for the fifth floor, feeling his stomach twist and his nerves tingle with anticipation. _Second floor, third floor, fourth floor…_ He shakes himself, stretches a little and cracks his neck. The elevator dings, fifth floor, and the doors open. He steps out and moves slowly down the hall. A door comes open, two voices being heard.

“You look like you’re gonna fall over. It’s only Stiles. You know him.”

“Yeah, but he’s here, Laura. He’s coming up the fucking elevator of our building. He’s… God, he’s gonna be here, y’know? He’s—” Derek steps out into the hallway and _wow_. He’s wearing a gray Henley and dark jeans, socks with no shoes, and his hair is just as perfect as it’s always been. He looks surprised. He’s looking at Stiles.

They just stare for a few moments, looking shocked to actually see each other standing there. Stiles doesn’t know what to do. Laura pops her head out from the door, big smile on her face, “Oh, my God! He’s here!”

She runs out to him and hugs him tight, knocking him back a few feet. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist, “Hi.”

“Look at you, in the flesh. Aw,” She pulls away and cups his face in her hands, looking him over, “You’re so cute, look at you.” As if on cue, he blushes and she squeals, bouncing with excitement. Laura looks back at Derek, who’s been staring all this time, and a smile has spread out on his lips, “Oh, right. Okay. You’re staying, right? I’m making dinner.”

Stiles nods and smiles, “Yeah, thank you.”

She pulls him closer, then lets go of his wrist when he’s in front of Derek, going back into the apartment. Derek grins at him, “You wore the jacket.”

Stiles laughs and hugs him, all the tension and nervous feelings fading away as Derek wraps his arms around his middle, buries his face in his neck. Stiles lets one of his hands thread into the hair at the back of Derek’s neck and sighs, relaxing completely.

“You’re actually here.” Derek whispers, squeezing him a bit.

“I said I would be.” He has the urge to kiss him stupid, because he would never not come. He nuzzles in closer, bodies pressed together. Derek chuckles softly, it tickling his skin.

“Do I get to kidnap you now?”

“Well, you got me. Go ahead.”

Derek lets go of him, sliding off the straps of his backpack, then throwing it over his own shoulder. He gives a thousand-watt smile, gesturing inside, “After you, then.”

Stiles gives him a smile back, takes a chance and grabs Derek’s hand, brings him in with him. Derek’s fingers tighten properly around his own and soon Derek’s leading him past Laura and the kitchen, past the living room with the picture window, and he’s standing in Derek’s room.

He’s almost afraid to touch anything at first. He’s seen this room before but it’s different now that he’s standing right in the middle of it. He slips his laptop case and leaves it next to his backpack, then stands again. He hears Derek chuckle and looks over at him sitting on his bed. He extends a hand and Stiles takes it.

“You okay? Lookin’ a little nervous.” He rubs Stiles’ hand with his thumb.

“No, this is my ‘trying not to cling to you’ face.” He gives Derek a smile to let him know he’s okay. Derek’s hand tugs at his.

“Aw, come here,” He gets pulled closer, stumbling a little. But Derek’s there, wrapping his arms around him, settling his head against his stomach. Stiles does something he’s wanted to for a while now, and runs his fingers through Derek’s hair.

He swears he can hear Derek hum against him before he’s being held tighter, pulled so he ends up laying on the bed with Derek over him, then slumping against his side.

“Clinging enough for you?” The older man asks against the skin of his collarbone

“Be better if I had the jacket off.” He says as he wraps an arm and leg around Derek.

“Is that your way of telling me _you’re_ going to strip for _me_ now?”

“If you’re good and do it first.”

Derek laughs softly and scoots in closer, one of his hands holding Stiles’ leg that he’s put over Derek’s. Warmth on his thigh and his legs open is definitely something good for Stiles. His breath is hot against his neck, “Yeah, alright.”

Stiles swallows thickly, and starts when his phone starts buzzing. Derek doesn’t seem effected by it and lets Stiles reach and get it. It’s a text from his Dad.

_You meet him yet? Is he a total letdown? You need me to come beat his ass?_

“Who is it?” Derek asks quietly, light green eyes looking up at him.

“M-My Dad.”

“Asking if… I’m a letdown?”

“He’s protective. And he sort of doesn’t believe in all technology… A-And, at a time, he thought you were forty-eight and convincing me to do ‘naughty’ things in front of a webcam.”

“Oh, my God.”

“And then I ripped off my shirt and ran up to my room, screaming ‘he’s twenty-four and very nice!’. He didn’t bother me after that.”

Derek chuckles and takes his phone from his hand, getting into the camera app and holding it up, “Well, let’s show him I am, in fact, twenty-four and nice.”

Stiles presses his cheek to Derek’s, giving a big smile. Derek presses the screen and the camera shutter sound goes off. He takes it back once it’s done and looks at it, both of them sporting smiles and it doesn’t show how tangled up they are. Which is good. Dad doesn’t need to see that.

He sends it off with a message of ‘Everything’s fine. He’s fantastic.’ and Derek snuggles in against him again, holding his inner thigh a little tighter this time.

“You think I’m fantastic?” He whispers, nuzzling Stiles’ ear with the tip of his nose.

“Yeah,” Stiles turns his head to look at him, face inches away. He wets his lips, “I do, actually.”

Derek smiles softly, eyes flicking to his lips. He starts to lean in and Stiles wants this so badly, has thought and wondered about this.

“Hey guys, dinner’s—whoops.” Laura’s standing in the doorway, cheeks going pink, holding back a smile. They move away from each other and sit up.

“Dinner’s ready? Thanks.” Derek nods. Laura smiles a little and leaves the doorway, giggling to herself. Derek turns to him and touches the back of his hand with his fingertips, “Sorry about that.”

“I-It’s fine.” He glances down to their hands before looking back up into his eyes. Derek leans in again, sets their foreheads together, rubs their noses together before pulling away again.

“You can take off your shoes, and the jacket. I want you to be comfortable here.”

_Then you should get out your sweater and kiss me in it_. Stiles nods, smiles, “Okay.”

—

Dinner goes by well, all of them sitting at the bar with food bowls and plates scattered around them. Laura asks about his plane ride, and he says that it wasn’t too bad. He had Danny next to him - “The Danny that you dated when you were sixteen?” “Yeah, him. We’re just friends now.” - and Scott a row down, and a nice older lady named Flora who knitted him a bracelet. Orange and blue.

He talks about his Dad and his job at the library, things Derek already knows, and then he asks about Laura’s classes and Derek’s jobs. Laura says he should come in so he can see the bust she’s made of him, says that no one, not even Derek has seen it yet. Derek blushes on the talk of jobs and Stiles knows what for, and talks about one of his jobs instead of both. He says it’s nice at the mechanic shop. That’s when Stiles notices the bruise just below his hairline, off to one side from when he hit his head while they talked on the phone. Stiles feels responsible and makes a mental note to kiss it better later.

When dinner’s done with, Laura announces that it’s sweatpants time before she goes off to her room, shutting the door behind her. Derek chuckles under his breath and goes to cleaning things up. Stiles slides out of his chair and helps.

“You don’t have to—” Derek starts but Stiles shakes his head.

“Yes, I do.” He bumps his hip as he sets the plates in the dishwasher. Derek touches his back when he walks away. He absolutely loves this.

They watch some Doctor Who on Derek’s laptop and cuddle a little. At the end of the third episode, Derek asks if he wants to take a shower. And of course, his first reaction is,

“W-With you?”

And Derek blushes, “No, I meant to relax. A hot shower always felt good after a long flight… I mean, like, I can stay with you if you’re uncomfortable. Not-Not _in_ the shower with you, unless—Uh, that’s fine. Anyway, _you_ showering? Yes, no?”

Stiles chuckles, running a hand through Derek’s hair before leaning in and gently placing a kiss over the bruise, “Yes, a shower. Thank you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Derek’s blushing again and it’s really fucking adorable. He gets off the bed and grabs his bag, “…Where is the bathroom?”

“One door down. It should be open. It’s the one with the shower in it.”

“Cheeky, I like it. When do you have to strip next, Derek? What’s your stage name?”

He smirks when Derek gives him the finger, shrugs and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He sets down his bag and strips off his shirt, looking around. There’s a mix of purple and pink bottles, then some blue and black ones. He takes off his pants and socks, bites his lip when he pulls his underwear down, and steps into the shower. Being naked in someone’s house is always a little uncomfortable at first.

He shuts the frosted glass door and turns on the water, gasping softly as it works its way to hot. He lets it run over him, soaking his hair and wetting his skin. He starts looking over the bottles, Laura’s shampoo and conditioner, body wash. Derek’s shampoo and conditioner mix, and his body wash. Stiles opens it and yeah, it smells so much like Derek. He squeezes some of the dark blue soap into his palm then sets the bottle aside, rubs it in his hands. He suddenly wishes Derek actually followed him in here.

As he washes up, everything starts to smell like Derek, making him smile. He lets the water run over him again to rinse off and to calm down before he turns it off, getting out. He grabs a towel from the shelf and dries himself off quickly, air colder than he’s used to. He throws on his Batman boxers, sweatpants and picks his other clothes up, shoving them in another pocket of his bag. He throws it over his shoulder and towels off his hair as he walks back to Derek’s room.

Derek’s not wearing a shirt either when he walks in. He’s looking through his drawers, pulling out some basketball shorts and an old shirt. He starts to undo his belt and Stiles clears his throat softly, watching Derek turn to look at him.

“Oh, hey.” Derek smiles, looking him over. Stiles shivers and walks in, going to sit on Derek’s bed, “Cold?”

“Not used to the temperature yet, I guess.” He sets the towel over one of his shoulders and starts to rummage around in his bag for that long sleeved shirt he’s sure he brought with him. He hears Derek move and then there’s a hand in his hair, playing with it. The looks up and he’s face level with the older man’s crotch, “Oh.”

Derek chuckles quietly, pushing his hair back, “I can turn up the heat.”

“N-No, that’s fine. You don’t have to do that… You can cuddle with me, though.” Stiles smiles and tries not to keep his mouth open.

“And since I’m getting into my pajamas, I can strip for you, so you can for me when you’re used to the temperature,” He smirks when Stiles gapes at him, and moves his hand from his hair, sliding it down his neck and chest before he pulls away, settling his hands on his belt, “Okay?”

Stiles swallows thickly and nods, leaning back on his elbows with his hand in a fist around his shirt. Derek goes over and shuts his bedroom door, which makes Stiles breathe in shakily. _How is this happening? How is he real?_ Derek stands back in front of him and Stiles unconsciously spreads his legs.

Derek smiles a bit shyly at him, bringing Stiles back to _‘oh god he’s so precious what a precious man_ ’ and undoes his belt, rocking his hips a little when he touches the button of his jeans. The muscles in his stomach clench and Stiles sits up a little.

Derek’s cheeks start to color and Stiles grins, grabbing the front of his jeans and pulling him down, “Oh my God, stop it. You don’t have to do that,”

The older man laughs and holds himself up on his elbows, looking down at him. Stiles moves a hand up, rubbing his thumb over Derek’s cheek, “It’s nice when you blush. I feel like I’m not the only one.”

“That’s because you’re not. You have me,” Derek presses a kiss to his cheek, “Let me get dressed, and we’ll get into bed. We’ll get you warmed up in no time.”

It’s Stiles’ turn to blush and he nods, “Y-Yeah, okay,” Derek gets up and Stiles still has his hand around the front of his jeans, “Oh.” He removes his hand and feels his face heat up more. He grabs his shirt and quickly puts it on. Derek moves back over to his dresser and he crawls up Derek’s bed, laying down.

He discreetly watches Derek take off his pants and get into his pajamas, then he’s coming back to the bed, crawling in. Stiles cuddles into him, letting Derek pull the blankets over them. He settles in with an arm tucked into his body and his other extended to Derek, finding his hand over Derek’s hip.

The older man wraps an arm around him, hand on his lower back, other arm supporting Stiles’ head. Stiles cuddles in closer, rubbing the tip of his nose against his neck. Derek chuckles, “Your nose is cold. Aw,” He leans down and kisses his nose.

Stiles looks up at him, pulling his lip between his teeth before he leans up and kisses the corner of his mouth. Derek looks down at him, lips parted, maybe in awe. Fear strikes Stiles and he opens his mouth to say that he’s sorry, anxiety closing up his chest. Derek’s hand leaves his back and moves to cup his face, bringing him closer in. Stiles meets his eyes.

“I’ve been waiting this whole time for you to do that,” Derek whispers, “Kiss me.”

Stiles breathes in shakily, eyes wide while he looks over Derek’s eyes. The older man licks his lips and Stiles presses forward, finally kissing him. The push of Derek’s mouth against his, thumb rubbing against his jawline. He moves his hand, sliding it up along with Derek’s shirt, meeting a sliver of Derek’s warm skin that fits his hand.

Derek tilts his head slightly, reveling in the fact that he’s finally finding out how Stiles’ lips feel. His heart is pounding. Stiles’ thumb is rubbing at his hipbone and he gasps softly at the feel of a tongue touching to his lip.

He opens his mouth and Stiles seems hesitant, and Derek finds that completely adorable. He flicks his tongue against Stiles’ and he feels him smile against his lips. Stiles starts to map out his mouth, favoring all around his tongue, enticing him to play and soon they’re laughing softly, trying to get as close as they can.

Derek moves a hand down and takes Stiles’ thigh, pulling it up to hitch on his hip. Stiles’ hand is feeling around under his shirt, running his fingertips over his skin. Stiles lets out a quiet noise and pushes at Derek’s chest, moving until he’s got Derek on his back and he’s straddling his lap.

The older man pulls away and breathes deep, looking up at Stiles. He chuckles breathlessly, “Hell of a first kiss.”

Stiles laughs and leans down again, kissing him softly and threading his hands into his hair. When he pulls away, Derek’s hand is making a fist in his shirt, keeping him close as he dips down and places kisses to his neck. Stiles settles in on his elbows and lets his eyes close, loving soft lips and the scratch of stubble against him.

Derek sits up suddenly and he goes with him, feeling hands gripping his hips, teeth nipping softly at the tendon in his neck. It pulls a shuddering gasp from him and he tugs a bit at Derek’s hair, “Oh, my God.”

“Mm,” Derek mumbles against him, “Wanted to do this for a while.”

“I wish you would’ve told me, I would’ve let you as soon as I saw you.” Stiles pulls away and grabs the hem of his shirt, “C-Can I…?”

“Yeah,” Derek raises his arms and Stiles pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor next to the bed. The older man tugs at his sleeve, “You, too?”

Stiles bites his lip and nods, letting Derek strip him of his shirt. He grabs the comforter and pulls it around them, pressing them together. He rubs their noses together, “Hi,” He dips down and presses a kiss under Derek’s chin, then down around his collarbone.

Derek chuckles and moves his hands to his hair, running his fingers through it, “You’re so cute, you know.”

“Nah,” Stiles whispers, starting to kiss down his chest, loving the warmth of his skin, “You’re… Kind of _really_ perfect,” He licks a stripe down his abdomen, smirking when Derek shudders. He chuckles softly, moving back up and kissing him.

When he pulls away, Derek is blushing and he grins, “Oh, isn’t that adorable?”

Derek smirks before he grabs Stiles’ wrists, pushing to roll them until Derek’s settled on top. He leans down and kisses Stiles’ neck. His hands slide from his wrists to hold his hands, lacing their fingers together. The younger man tips back his head and Stiles likes the way the heat and pressure of Derek’s thighs against his own.

“Yeah, real adorable, Stiles.” He looks at him, smiling. Then he’s kissing him again, and Stiles loves this so much, he never wants it to stop. Derek brings their hands up and Stiles squeezes his hands before letting go. He holds the sides of his neck, fingers lacing around the back. Derek moves his hands to Stiles’ face, and just revels in how he finally has him.


	4. Try Your Hand At Modeling

The coffeemaker spits and sputters softly as it works up to start brewing, and Laura yawns as she leans against the kitchen counter. The sun’s just about to come up and she has to work today, then head to school and paint the finishing touches on Stiles’ bust. Derek has to visit the school today, too, around eleven. She doesn’t know what Stiles is doing, but she thinks he might want to see a New York sunrise. It’s the most peaceful part of the day.

She walks to Derek’s room, quietly opening the door and bracing for nakedness, but she finds her brother’s back facing the door, curled closely around Stiles, both of them sleeping soundly. The blankets are pulled up close around them, more so on Stiles’ side as if Derek bunched them around him, tucked him in. Stiles’ back to Derek’s front, cocooned.

Laura smiles and moves quietly, setting a hand on her little brother’s arm, patting, “Hey, D. Wake up,” Derek breathes in deep, tightening his hold around Stiles. Laura tugs at his earlobe and he grunts, “Come on, Stiles might like to see the sunrise. Get up and show your boyfriend, buttface.”

Derek’s hand comes out and swats at her. Such a little brother move. She backs up before he can hit her and walks out of the room, leaving them to be alone.

Derek rubs at Stiles’ arm, kissing behind his ear, “Stiles?”

“Hmm?” The younger man cuddles in more against him, taking his hand and moving it to rest on his abdomen, then tucking his fingers in between Derek’s.

“You wanna see the sunrise over all the buildings? It looks like everything’s golden most days.” He smiles when Stiles groans softly, obviously debating between getting up or snuggling into Derek and staying there.

“Yeah, okay.” He says eventually, slugging out of the bed. Derek chuckles softly at his hair, sticking up all over the place, completely adorable. He gets up and brings the comforter with him, wrapping it around Stiles’ shoulders and letting him lean on him. He’s still sleepy, probably running on auto-pilot.

Stiles rubs at his eyes and lazily walks where Derek leads him. They end up in front of the picture window and Derek presses a kiss to the side of his head, “It comes right up through here, so the whole room will be colored. Careful of your eyes, okay?”

“‘Kay,” Stiles turns more into his body and hides his face in the crook of his neck, extending his arms and wrapping the comforter around both of them.

“God, that’s cute.” Laura says from somewhere in the kitchen, and there’s Stiles’ first blush of the day.

“Morning, Laura.” He doesn’t move his head but by the little laugh, he’s sure she heard him. He snuggles more into Derek and grunts softly when he feels his morning wood bump up against Derek’s. He’s more awake now, “Oh.”

“Shh.” Derek whispers, arms around his waist sliding to grip his ass, pulling them so they rub together. Stiles’ eyes flutter closed again and he bites his lip, lets Derek rock them together. He feels warmth on his face, brightness against his eyelids and opens his eyes cautiously.

The city looks amazing, bathed in deep golds and slight oranges, nice morning sky. It’s more pinks, purples and blues back at home. Stiles smiles and hugs himself closer to Derek, “God, I love this.”

—

Stiles chuckles as Derek presses kisses to his face and neck, hand wrapped around his tie to hold him in place.

“You just look so good,” Derek mumbles against his skin, “All dressed up.”

Stiles takes his face in his hands and kisses him full on the mouth, moving himself anyway from the wall Derek’s got him pressed up against. He pulls away and turns, looking into the mirror to fix his tie and make sure he looks like he hasn’t been making out the Derek all morning.

“Thank you. You know, I’ll be back in just a few hours. Back by eleven.” He says when hands slide in to hold his hips.

“Do you wanna come to the class with me? Like how we talked about?”

“You want me to? Like, go in and watch you… Or model with you?” The hands move from his hips and one comes around, holding at the collar of his shirt. Stiles sighs shakily when the other hand shows up, palm flat against his stomach and going down into the front of his dark jeans, almost _but not quite_ touching his dick.

“Well, this looks kinda hot doesn’t it? Just imagine me without my shorts.” Derek says into his ear, all hot and low and Stiles licks his lips.

“They really make you go without anything?” Derek nods, mutters a “sometimes” and Stiles shudders, “Those bastards, they got to see you before I did.”

“They don’t like me how you do.” The older man kisses his neck, moving his hands away. Stiles liked his hands where they were.

“Except for that one guy, and probably all the girls in there.” Stiles pouts.

Derek looks surprised, “You remembered me telling you about that?”

“I remember a lot of things about you. He was a douche, on Christmas Eve night you and Laura turn off all the lights except for the ones on the tree and have hot chocolate, you love peanut butter cookies, you’re the baby of your family.” Stiles gives off a few, shrugging. Derek looks him over in the mirror for a few seconds before he’s turning him around and kissing him.

Stiles sets his hands on his shoulders and smiles, letting Derek slip his tongue into his mouth. He pulls away after a few moments and Stiles has to take a deep breath. Derek’s grinning, “I didn’t think you’d remember.”

“Well, I do,” He leans in and kisses his nose, “Now, go shower like you said you were going to before we got in here.”

“Wish you could join me.” Derek smirks, stepping back. Stiles winks at him and Derek turns before he drops his sweatpants. Stiles… Stares. _Eye-gropes_.

“Damn it.” He mumbles, tie starting to feel constricting around his neck. He runs a hand through his hair and steps back from the mirror, glancing back again when Derek gets in the shower and closes the door, “I hate you sometimes.”

No, he doesn’t.

“No, you don’t.” Stiles can hear how fucking smug he is. Radiating smug. Yep, that’s it.

“Asshole.” He mutters with a smile on his way out of the room.

“If you’re good!” Derek yells after him as the shower comes on.

Stiles blushes when he sees Laura trying not to laugh.

—

“Stilinski! Where’s Stilinski?!” Coach is rambling off when he jogs up, “God, there you are. Okay, all we have to do is look good… Jackson, don’t look so full of yourself. Okay, here we go, cadets.”

Danny, Jackson, Scott and Stiles follow him into the dining hall. Basically, all he has to do is mingle and shake hands and say nice things. Shouldn’t be too hard.

Scott wraps an arm around his shoulders, “So…”

Stiles chuckles, wrapping an arm around him as well, “What?”

“Dude, come on. Tell me everything. Obviously, you were okay… Maybe more than okay, seeing as your lips look completely fucked out.” Stiles blushes, “Ha! I knew it.”

“I kissed him… A lot.” He confesses and Scott pulls him closer, an ‘atta boy!’ being thrown his way. Scott takes out his phone to no doubt text Allison that he “got some”, and Allison will tell Lydia, and Lydia will tell Jackson, and Jackson will tell Danny, Danny will tell Isaac, then Isaac to Erica to Boyd and so on until the whole town finds out about some misconstrued thing about him. His Dad will probably call him later asking why he got the mailman to do a black flip or some shit.

Or, maybe not, but still… It could happen.

—

Over the next hour, they mingle. Scott ends up hitting it off with a group of people - business men and women, from what Stiles can tell - as he sits on a table, feet in his chair, as he tells some very animated story for them.

Jackson is laughing with a smaller group of people, and Stiles doesn’t really wanna know what they’re talking about, probably some high school story about how he was perfect.

Danny is chatting up two men and three women, and he’s all sweet smiles and interesting words.

And Coach… Well, is Coach.

Stiles has talked with a few other coaches and a nice lady whose husband and sister play professionally. They ended up talking about grass stains and then somehow it turned into something about Doctor Who, and so on. He doesn’t know how to happened, but he ended up getting his palm read by her, too. Adventurous and protected, he is. And revelations have been made. Yes, awesome.

When it’s nearing eleven, Coach claps him on the back and tells him they’ve all done a good job, that all the people loved them, and Stiles for a moment feels like he’s a Sophomore again. He doesn’t exactly like it and shrugs it away, leaving when Coach says he can. Scott latches onto him as soon as they’re out the door.

“So, you gonna go see him again?”

“Yeah, he has this thing at this university, and he wants me to go see. We have a few days, right? You wanna get lunch tomorrow?”

“Are you gonna bring him? I wanna meet the guy that gets your heart all fluttery.” Scott grins, patting Stiles on the chest.

“I’ll ask him… Danny’s waiting for you.” He waves and gives Scott a hug, and Scott kisses him on the cheek, all slobbery and gross with a ‘love you bro!’ before leaving him. Stiles chuckles to himself and wipes his cheek with his sleeve. He takes out his phone and starts walking, texting his father that everything’s going well, and it’s colder here than it is at home. About fifteen minutes later he gets a short message - and he laughs because it took his Dad that long to type seven words - telling him to bundle up and that he loves him.

It’s after eleven when he finds his way to the school, in the right wing, in the right classroom. Derek’s laying on a couch in the middle of the room without a shirt on, people with canvases or pads of paper sitting on high or low stools. He walks in somewhat timidly, and everyone looks up to see him.

“Uh—” He starts, but a very short older woman in a vibrant dress comes up to him, holding his arm.

“You must be the other one,” She smiles and Stiles looks to Derek and Derek nods, “Why don’t you go and sit with Mr. Hale? What’s your name?”

“My name’s Stiles.” He tells her with a soft smile as he goes and sits next to Derek on the couch. He’s now at the center of attention with him. He doesn’t know how Derek takes it.

“Good. Everyone, quick draw challenge, turn to a fresh page,” The light noise of paper being turned sounds almost at the same time with everyone, “How should they be today, class?”

“It’s kind of amazing how contrasted they are with the way they’re dressed,” One of the female students says, analyzing them, “Black jeans and bare chest for one, dressed up attire for the other. A sort of,” She tries to capture the right word she’s looking for, “The civil taming the wild.”

“Or the wild enticing the civil.” One of the guys pipes up, looking at Derek, which irks Stiles. Stiles looks at Derek like that, only better, and more - with more respect. And from Derek’s grimace, it’s Douchebag Guy.

“Wild enticing the civil. I like that. Very good. Would you…?” She trails off, making a gesture toward them.

Derek gets up, getting on his hands and knees on the couch. He mutters for Stiles to stay still and he does, folding his hands in his lap. Derek takes the collar of his shirt much like he did earlier that morning, making Stiles swallow a bit hard, and nuzzles in close to his neck. Stiles tips his head just so out of habit and goes to loosen his tie.

“Good! Right there, perfect.” The older woman says delightfully, “Don’t move, please. Everyone, three minutes. Go.”

And the scribbles of various pencils, and he thought he saw someone using charcoal crayons when he came in, are the only sounds in the room. Derek’s breathing against his neck and _wow_ , not the time to spring a boner, okay?

Derek tightens his hold on his collar and Stiles likes it more than he should. The older woman - who can only be the teacher - speaks up again, “Lovely. Make sure to capture Stiles’ expressions; flustered, intrigued, a bit distressed.”

Stiles can hear his own heart pounding. Derek digs his nails just so into Stiles’ skin, bringing him back. He wants to look at him, kiss him, just plain adore him for understanding. But he keeps his eyes fixed forward, hand gripping at his tie as he focuses on the puffs of Derek’s breath against him. He finds a lovely rhythm in that, wants to just melt into it, melt into Derek. He plans to.

When he’s just getting used to the position, the teacher claps, saying time is up. The tip of Derek’s nose brushes against his neck when he moves away, letting go of Stiles’ collar as slowly as possible. It makes Stiles’ breath hitch and when he looks, Derek’s smirking at him.

The teacher is walking around the room, studying each of the student’s works. Stiles looks around anxiously but the bell rings moments later and everyone starts to pack up.

“They don’t let you see what they did?” Stiles asks quietly and Derek shrugs.

“A few, at the end of the week. Sam over there,” He gestures to the six-foot four twenty-something with shaggy hair and a sweatshirt that’s obviously made for a regular sized person. Sam smiles sweetly as he shoves his pencils into his bag, “is really, really talented.”

The class starts to leave and Derek gets up, going to find his shirt and shoes again. Stiles actually does loosen his tie now, sighing softly. Sam, on his way out, flips his paper pad around and shows Stiles a sketch of him and Derek. In this drawing, Stiles’ belt is unbuckled and Derek has a smirk, fangs so close to Stiles’ neck.

“Wow,” Stiles smiles at him, “That’s fantastic.”

“Wolf ready to create his new pack member.” Sam says, “Wild enticing civil.”

Stiles works it over in his brain and his grin widens, “Oh, my God.”

Sam laughs and closes up his pad, leaving the room. The teacher fluttered off with her students, moving up and down the hall for what just seems like to get the energy up, make people smile. It makes Stiles smile. Only Derek, himself, and a student hanging back are still inside.

The student - oh for the everloving fuck, it’s Douchebag Guy - grips Derek’s ass while he’s bent over and lacing up his boots. Derek jerks and straightens, glaring at him. Stiles stands up immediately. He starts to try and chat with Derek, but Derek’s shaking his head slightly, face hard. Stiles makes the decision and walks quickly up to Derek, disregarding the guy as he molds their mouths together.

Derek stumbles back in surprise, taking a hold of Stiles’ waist and hold him steady. Stiles pulls Derek’s lip between his teeth when he pulls away and sighs, smiling, “Hey, baby. Almost ready to go? We gotta get back home.”

Derek smirks at him, “Yeah, just gimme a sec.” He leans in and bites lightly at Stiles jaw, tugging a little at his tie when he pulls away.

Douchebag guy looks taken aback and that’s what Stiles wanted. He looks at him like he didn’t even notice he was there, “Oh, hi.” He touched Derek’s ass, he doesn’t get the nice side of Stiles.

The guy frowns at him, “Hi.”

“Sorry, we should be going,” Derek pipes up, shrugging on his sweater - good lord that sweater. It’s _the_ sweater. He’s gonna jump Derek right here - and curling his arm around Stiles’ middle.

“Wait, this is him? Your boyfriend? He’s a model, too?” The guy asks with something teeming on jealousy in his voice.

“He’s not a model. He’s just kind of perfect.” Derek smiles, pulling Stiles with him as they leave the room. Stiles is blushing now, deep red and Derek bites his lip, “That was brave of you.”

“You think I’m perfect?” Stiles asks, feeling Derek tug him closer.

“I do.”

“A-And you told him I was your boyfriend?”

Derek blushes, “I-It sort of just slipped out… Like, a week ago. ‘The first thing that came to my mind’ thing I told you? …It was you.”

Stiles leans over and presses a wet kiss to his over-warmed cheek, grinning like mad.

Someone bumps into them and then there’s a hand wrapping around his wrist, tugging him along. Laura’s already rambling about something, probably how excited she is and how many pixie sticks and coffee she’s had today, and Stiles chuckles, slipping his hand into Derek’s and bringing him along, too.

To honestly say, the bust looks pretty awesome. Laura’s brought them to her class, a spacious room with black table tops and windows filtering in wonderful sunlight. Her boots click on the cream-gold granite tiled floor quickly as she pulls them closer to her work station.

And then he laughs because, yeah it looks like him, and it’s fantastic, but he’s never seen himself through someone else’s eyes like that before. “Oh, my God,” He bends down and looks in close, “You sure you didn’t create a mirror?”

Laura grins manically at him, so excited, “You like it? It’s good?”

“It’s not good, it’s really fucking fantastic.” He stands and hugs her, “Laura, it’s awesome.”

He jumps in place, hugging him tight. When they pull away, Derek’s got this fond smile on his lips, just happy in watching them. Stiles chuckles, leaning back down, “So, what do you think?”

“Exact replica. Completely perfect,” He smiles at the younger man, then turns to Laura, “It’s great, sis. Really.”

Laura opens her arms for a hug and Derek returns it, lifting her off the ground a little and making her laugh before setting her back down. “Okay, okay,” She says, moving around and grabbing a few things from various little bins in her station, then pulling up a stool which looks like a tree stump - wow talented people here - and sets up, “I have to put on finishing touches and my model is finally here. So, hi, I’m gonna be staring at you.”

“Maybe you are a model, then.” Derek chuckles and Stiles slaps him on the chest.


	5. Tonight?

Stiles ends up sending a picture of him and the bust to everyone; his Dad, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Danny, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, even Victoria Argent because she enjoys art. He gets a call from his Dad while he’s in the taxi home - he’s already calling Derek and Laura’s place home - and answers, snuggling more into Derek and his damn sweater.

“Hey, Dad. Are you okay? How’s work?”

“Stiles, I want to talk to him.”

“What?”

“Derek. I want to talk to Derek.”

“Um… Okay,” He moves the phone away from his ear and looks over at Derek, “He wants to talk to you.”

“Oh?” Derek shrugs and takes the call, “Hello, Sheriff Stilinski.”

Stiles bites his lip, worried his Dad will say something embarrassing, or threaten Derek, or say he can’t see him ever again. His chest tightens a little. Laura’s hand settles over his, giving a reassuring expression. He tries to smile for her.

He can’t really hear what his father’s saying, can’t make it out past a few words that are spaced apart too much for him to get any meaning. Derek’s nodding and making affirmative noises, hand rubbing up and down Stiles’ side soothing.

They’re nearing the apartment and Derek’s listening intently, then giving a “Yes, sir. Of course. No, no. I promise. Yes, okay…. Thank you, sir. Yeah, bye.”

He hands the phone back to Stiles and the younger man looks at him with wide eyes. Derek smiles, holding his wrist and navigating his phone back against his ear.

“Stiles?” His father is asking, waiting for him to reply.

“Oh, hey, yeah. Um, what’s up? Everything okay?” He comes back to himself, anxious to know what that was about. Derek’s still rubbing his side.

“Everything’s fine, kid. Make sure you eat something and sleep. Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yeah, everything was good. Slept great. Everything’s… Great, Dad.”

He can hear his father chuckle, “That’s good, Stiles. Just come back to us, okay? Lydia’s been around, rummaging in your room. Don’t know why, but she asked me about color swatches.”

“What?”

“Color swatches. I picked a nice green and this white-ish color. Egg-something. Something like breakfast.”

“No, I mean, why’s she in my room?”

“I don’t know, I think she’s remaking the house. I might as well let her. We have a new tablecloth.”

Stiles chuckles, “That’s great. And hey, you should visit Melissa. I know Scott’s missing her like crazy and there’s no one there with her for movie night tonight.”

“Already called her about it.”

“Well, then. You’re getting along just fine, aren’t you?” He smiles, feeling Derek hold him closer, “No salt on your popcorn.”

“I know, I know. I gotta get back to work, but I love you, okay?”

“I love you, too.” He nods, wishing he could hug him.

“See you, kid.”

They hang up and the taxi stops. They all file out, Derek giving a few bills to the driver before they go up the steps and inside. Derek notices Stiles’ face is pink, tip of his nose and cheeks. He presses a kiss to his jaw and goes for the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asks, reaching out for him.

“Derek doesn’t like elevators. Doesn’t use ‘em unless he absolutely has to.” Laura says, pressing the button.

“Oh,” Derek looks embarrassed and Stiles walks over, taking his hand, “Okay.”

The older man looks a little confused for a moment, but then melts, smiling softly at him and squeezing his hand. They end up kissing in the stair well.

After they’re inside and have taken off their shoes and jackets, Derek heads off to his room while Laura pulls him in to help with dinner. He helps her make meatballs, watches her add all the spices - “Secret spices, Stiles! I’m not gonna tell you! …Okay, maybe I will.” - All he does is roll a few and lets her control everything. Laura does let him stir the spaghetti and tells him Derek’s embarrassing stories from childhood.

Derek scolds her when he hears her telling another as he exits his room, bringing his laptop out and setting it on the coffee table. She rolls her eyes and keeps talking. Stiles really likes the one about Derek dressing up in wolf pajamas and wearing them around all the time when he was three.

When Laura gets up and goes to her room, Derek distracts him by wrapping his arms around his middle while he’s washing his hands. He’s getting kisses pressed to the back of his neck, leaning in further to suckle at his pulse point. “So, it’s movie night back home?” Derek mumbles, fingers playing with the waistband of his jeans.

“Mhmm,” He nods, tipping his head back just a little, Derek’s tongue tracing the skin at the hinge of his jaw, “God, why do you have to do this now? All I wanna do is take you—”

“Stir the spaghetti!” Laura calls from her room.

“You wanna take me, huh?” Derek’s voice has lowered, smirk just evident in his voice, teasing Stiles. Stiles does what Laura tells him and bites at his inner cheek. Derek nuzzles his hair, “How? Where do you want me?”

“Derek, goddammit,” He turns and kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip, “You’re such an ass. I can’t—Not… Fuck, I-I—” Derek’s mouth on his stops him for a moment, being kissed soft and slow, an apology for making him stutter.

Stiles sighs and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, relaxes back into the counter with Derek against him, “I want you,” Stiles mumbles, “I really do, actually.”

The older man smiles, pulling out of the kiss to hide his face in Stiles’ neck, “I’m glad we feel the same on this.”

“A-Are we gonna…?” He tilts his hips to just settle them together, one hand running up the back of Derek’s neck and touching his hair.

“You want to?” Derek’s mouth his open against his neck, gliding his teeth just so over his skin.

“Tonight?”

Derek pulls away and looks over his eyes, soft smile coming to his lips. He nods, “Yeah.”


	6. The Bedroom

Derek surprises Stiles with making their own movie night, watching a bunch of Marvel movies while they eat. Stiles is curled up with a blanket, in one of Derek’s shirts and his own sweatpants, and Derek’s hand has been rubbing his inner thigh for the past ten minutes.

His length is half hard and he’s gnawing on his bottom lip to keep himself calm. Derek looks worked up enough for the both of them, though. He’s giving everything away and Stiles scoots closer to him, purposely nudging him in the ribs with his elbow.

Laura’s half asleep, curled up sideways in the chair across from them, all tucked up in one of Derek’s other sweaters. Literally tucked up, all burrowed inside it; legs to her chest and the fabric pulled over, one sleeve without an arm in it because she’s brought it inside and curled up. Her head’s lolling against the back of the chair, eyes shut.

Derek digs his fingers just so into Stiles’ inner thigh and the younger man presses his head back on Derek’s shoulder, letting out a deep breath, “Derek… Do you wanna, like… Move?”

“Bedroom?”

“No, the fire escape,” Stiles chuckles softly, “Yes, the bedroom.”

Derek smiles and takes his hand, pulling him up from the couch and leading him to the bedroom. He squeezes his hand and closes the door behind them, flicking the lock closed just in case. He sets his fingers on the light switch and looks over at Stiles, watching him nod. He turns it off and the room is lit with only the lights coming through the windows. The room is dim and Stiles moves closer, cupping Derek’s jaw in his hand and kissing him.

Derek wraps his free arm around his waist and pulls him close, loving the push and slide of Stiles’ lips against his. They kiss slowly, mouths opening and tongues touching, hands starting to hold a little tighter. Stiles moves his hands down to the hem of Derek’s shirt, slipping his hands under it, pressing softly until Derek moves, getting him up against the door.

The older man chuckles against his mouth and spreads his legs when Stiles fits himself against him, thigh between both of his. Stiles feels hands running up his back, pushing his shirt up. He helps in taking it off then molds his mouth back to Derek’s. He feels a little nervous, but hot, and he nips at Derek’s lower lip before pulling away again, aiding in getting his shirt off.

Derek takes him by the waistband of his sweatpants and tugs him over to the bed, laying down and pulling Stiles on top of him. The younger man laughs quietly and holds himself up, situating himself between Derek’s legs.

“Can we do it like this?” Derek asks in a whisper against his skin as his lips skirt down Stiles’ neck. Stiles swallows thickly and lowers his hips, grinding down. Derek hums into his pulse point, then bites down, growling softly when Stiles gasps.

“Hell yeah,” Stiles sighs when Derek’s tongue laves over the bite mark. He grinds down again and Derek tilts up to meet him. He dips down, pressing a kiss to his mouth before going for his neck, just under his jaw. He kisses his way to under Derek’s chin, liking how Derek presses back for him, hands digging into his sides. He licks his way back, rough stubble under his tongue, until he gets to his ear, biting at the lobe, “I thought about this before. Wanted it before.”

“Me too,” Derek runs his hands up Stiles’ torso, fingertips feeling along his ribs, “God. Okay, pants. Pants off.”

Stiles nods quickly, sitting up to grab at Derek’s shorts, work them down his legs. Derek’s hands are pushing at his sweatpants and he bites his lip, reaching down to help. They settle together again, underwear the only thing between them. Derek groans when Stiles rocks against him, the hard line of his cock rubbing up against Derek’s.

“S-Stiles,” The older man stutters out, head pressed back, hands going to Stiles’ ass and bringing him in closer, rubbing harder against him, “Please.”

“Yeah,” He groans and presses a kiss to Derek’s mouth, “Come on, let’s go. Move up to the pillows.”

Derek pulls away from him, crawling back and pushing the covers away. Stiles gets a good look at him all laid out, clenching muscles and blushing cheeks, long legs parted for him with an impressive bulge tenting up his gray boxer-briefs. So much warmth and comfort there, Derek’s arms stretching out for him and he grins as he crawls in, getting blankets pulled over them and Derek’s mouth attacking his neck.

He chuckles and moves a hand down, fondling the older man through his underwear, getting teeth biting down, a mark being sucked pleasurably into his skin.

“God,” Once Derek lets go he’s moving down, licking at his abdomen, letting his fingers feel over the fabric that makes the outline, “Derek, we need to—”

“Yeah,” Derek lifts his hips, helps him take down. Stiles can just see his face from here, enough light that Derek’s face is red, blushing like mad. He smiles, kissing his thigh. The older man chuckles nervously, “What’s that about? So happy you turn me on?”

“You’re just so cute,” Stiles tells him, going for his own underwear, heart pounding because even though this is Derek, he’s still nervous. They’re both nervous. When they’re off, he leans back down and kisses him, can’t get enough of that, not ever. Derek touches along his hips and then grasps, rolling them until he’s on top, straddling Stiles’ hips, “Woah. Hi.”

“Mm, hey,” Derek sets their foreheads together, “This alright?” Stiles nods and Derek moves a hand down, grasping both of their cocks in his hand, “And this?” Stiles bites his lip and groans, arching up and giving him a sloppy kiss. Derek pulls back just a fraction of an inch, pulling his hand up the lengths of them, then back down, “What about this?”

“Derek,” Stiles feels himself start to leak precome and threads a hand into Derek’s hair, “Perfect.”

Derek has strong hands, mechanic’s hands. Stiles loves them. He’s thought about them in so many different ways. In ways like this, touching him, making his pulse race. And in others that still excite him; Derek holding his hand, Derek running his fingers through his hair. They’ve happened. They’re all happening now.

Stiles’ free hand goes down, holding with Derek’s, helping them along. Derek groans and his hips thrust forward, more precome slicking up their fingers, making an easier glide that shocks Stiles to the core with arousal.

Derek just has to look down. He can’t even see much but Stiles has long fingers - good god what those fingers could do to him tonight, and the next night, and the night after that - wrapping around their cocks and his hand and he can’t help but buck forward again, feeling Stiles’ hips under him give a good thrust up in return.

Stiles moans and licks into Derek’s mouth, rocking up and thumbing at the head of his own cock, and then Derek’s, feeling precome pour from the slit. “Damn it,” He grits out and bites at Derek’s lip, “That’s really hot.”

The older man groans in response and starts to speed up his hand, Stiles giving in and matching it immediately. He dips down and bites another mark into Stiles’ neck, feeling Stiles arch up, a whimpering groan leaving him, gasped out ‘gonna come’ before Derek feels a warm, wet slickness between them.

He’s right there with him, adding to the mess on their stomachs, panting and groaning and kissing while they ride it out. Stiles doesn’t mind when Derek collapses on him. He actually holds him closer, wrapping his clean hand around his back and kissing the side of his head.

Turns out that Derek’s sensitive right after he comes, because Stiles gives one more tug at them and listens to him groan and lurch back, “Fuck,”

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He kisses him again and lets Derek roll off, both of them breathing in hard when they pull away.

Derek intertwines their fingers, “You want a shower?”

Stiles nods and sits up slowly, brushing their lips, “Oh, yeah.”

They shower, Stiles shaves and Derek chuckles when Stiles starts rubbing his fingers on his stubble, talking him into not shaving again. _It just looks so good, Derek_ and _I like when it rubs against me_ , to which Derek just _has_ to rub his face against him. When he kisses at his neck, bites at his collarbone. He likes when Stiles moans as he presses to one of the bite marks he left on him while lavishing the opposite side of his neck. Stiles ends up biting him back, not pulling away until he’s satisfied with how angry red it is and how flushed Derek’s cheeks look.

Derek takes him back into his room and they swap clothes, Stiles taking some out of his backpack and shoving them into Derek’s hands, and Derek picking some out for Stiles as said man holds around his waist and kisses at his shoulder.

They end up falling back into bed, warm as they snuggle in close to each other. Stiles cuddles in as close as he can. It’s hours later when he checks his phone and sees a text from Scott,

_See u at the airport tomorrow?_


	7. Going Home

Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, holding his face in his hands, then down to his shoulders, slipping to his upper arms. He doesn’t want to let him go. And he has the strong urge to tell him he loves him.

Stiles’ arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer in, a tight hug. “I’m gonna miss you so much,” Stiles whispers into his ear, chest aching, “I…”

“Love you,” Derek whispers back, his heart pounding so hard he thinks Stiles can feel it. Stiles holds him tighter, hiding his face in his neck, “It’s okay, you’re fine.”

“I love you.” The younger man presses a kiss over the mark on his neck before he pulls away. He smiles softly, “I’ll IM you later?”

“You better.” Derek gives a smile and touches his cheek before stepping back, grabbing Stiles’ backpack and putting it on him. He makes sure the laptop case, already on Stiles, is strapped well, then nods.

Scott’s been waiting around about fifteen feet away, giving them their space to say goodbye. Scott’s a good guy, Derek’s learned that he loves to talk about his girlfriend when they had lunch and that when Stiles got up to go to the bathroom, he’s really protective. He badgered him with questions and mild threats and Derek just smiled and told him the truth, because he loves so much that Stiles has such a good best friend. Just like his Dad, seeing as there were mild threats and questions over that phone call, too.

Scott comes back over and smiles, looking at Stiles, “Ready to go?”

Stiles takes a deep breath and doesn’t really give a yes, just swallows and looks over at Derek again, then back to Scott, “Let’s go.”

Scott nods and starts off, Stiles hesitating a moment and then giving Derek one last kiss, not even enough time for Derek to get his arms around him, before he’s heading in Scott’s direction, waving back to him softly. His cheeks are pink and he looks like he’s starting to shake.

Derek bites his lip and grabs his phone out of his pocket, hitting his third speed dial and setting it to his ear. Stiles has turned away by now, caught up with Scott. He’s gripping his sleeve and Scott looks concerned. Stiles starts and reaches into his pocket.

“Hello?”

“I miss you already.” Derek smiles when Stiles’ hand drops from Scott, his figure that’s going farther and farther away standing up straighter.

“Oh, my God.”

He chuckles and puts a hand in his pocket, intent on standing there until he can’t see him anymore, “And no panic attacks, okay? You’re completely fine… Really fine. Really hot. You know that, right? You’re fantastically attractive.”

“Oh, God. Shut up, Mr. Puts Greek Gods to Shame. I know you own a mirror, I made out with you in front of it.”

“Yeah, and you looked great.” Derek loves to hear that little laugh Stiles gives when he doesn’t know what to say. He’s probably blushing. He’s out of sight now, and Derek starts to walk back, grab a taxi and head to the shop.

“Whatever, real life work of art. I love you and I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later.”

“Love you, too.” Derek heads out the double doors and hears Stiles hang up.

—

Being back home is different when you have a boyfriend-like-type thing. Stiles knows this because as soon as he’s home, he’s getting a hug from his Dad, but not the usual ‘hey kiddo’. He’s getting,

“Scott said you kissed him,” and well, thanks a lot, Scott, “And that’s great. I saw the picture of you two at his house, Melissa thinks you look nice together. How are you? Are you alright?”

“Wow, hi to you, too,” He chuckles and gets _all the way_ through the door, setting down his crap, “Yes, I did. That’s nice. I’m great, tired but great. I’m alright, Dad. How are you?” He needs a second to breathe and he takes it, hopping up on the counter of the kitchen.

His father smiles and raises his hands - ‘okay, sorry i just missed you like crazy you’re my son after all’ - and pulls up a chair from the table, “Right, okay. So… How’d it go? All of it. You went to some art school?”

“Yeah! Laura, Derek’s sister, made a bust of me. It’s really cool. It was fun, all of it.” Stiles tells him, unable to keep the grin off his face, “And-And we ate awesome food, and Derek surprised me with movie night. God, that was real sweet. And uh, we watched Doctor Who. He loves Martha. He’s kind of perfect. It was colder there, so I bundled up, don’t worry. And he showed me the city a little, just enough that I could handle without panicking. Oh! And Scott met him! He likes Derek. Yeah.”

His Dad takes a few moments to catch up, then nods, “Well, it sounds like you had fun.”

“It was good. I-I…” He takes a deep breath, coming down from the high just enough, “He’s great, Dad. I mean it. I really, really like him. I love him.”

“You love him?”

“A lot. He’s real. He’s real and perfect and he smiles—Oh my God, Dad. He’s got the greatest laugh.”

His Dad has a soft smile, genuine and Stiles gives one to match it. “God,” his father chuckles quietly, “You’re in love with him.”

Stiles likes the sound of that.

—

“—And then he goes, ‘well, you’re in love with him’! And honestly, I didn’t think he’d be okay with such a big thing as this, seeing as he’s never met you, but he’s taking it splendidly.” Stiles ends his rant with a deep breath, falling onto his desk with a thump.

Derek laughs at him, “You really told him all that? And he reacted like that? When I called up my Mom, she just asked when I’m calling my Grandma.”

Stiles props his head up on his elbow, “Your Grandma?”

“To ask for when I need the wedding band.”

And Stiles blushes so hard, he sets his head back down, “Oh, my God,”

Derek chuckles and when Stiles peeks up, he’s leaning closer in, holding his head up on his arms. Stiles knows it’s getting late there. And Stiles notices Derek’s wearing his shirt, he one he couldn’t find when he was unpacking, shoving things into the washing machine. He smiles at it, “Kept that, I see.”

Derek knows exactly what he’s talking about, probably thinking about it himself, “You can have it back.”

Stiles reaches out and lowers the screen a little, so he can be seen properly, “Nah, it looks better on you.”

Derek smiles broadly at him and gets more comfortable, “Feels odd now, here without you. I had work today and I came home and you weren’t there.”

“I woke up and I was cold in California.” Stiles tells him, chest a deep but ignorable ache. He feels like he’s caving in on himself, but Derek’s right there, so he’s fine.

Derek frowns, “Wish you could’ve stayed longer.”

“Wish I never had to leave.” Stiles whispers and by the look on Derek’s face, he’s heard him.

“I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too, Derek.”

—

They go on like that for three more months. Jobs, family, Skype, text, phone call at one in the morning Stiles’ time with Derek whispering that he just wants to hear his voice. It makes Stiles’ week but also saddens him at the same time. It’s just like before; ‘I wish I could meet you but it’ll probably never happen’ and ‘I really want to kiss you and touch you and feel how tightly you hug’, but now it’s ‘I want to see you again because I miss you like crazy’ and ‘I’m falling in love with you more literally every fucking day’.

Stiles has shaved his head like he used to when he was sixteen. Stiles just… feels like he wants to. Something that makes him feel good on the inside. He sends a picture off to Derek and gets the response,

_haleofatime_ : WHERE DID IT GO

_haleofatime_ : fuck you’re cute

_haleofatime_ : do me

_studmuffinstilinski_ : i would love to

_studmuffinstilinski_ : believe me

_haleofatime_ : then get online later

Stiles bites his lip and smiles, typing back a quick ‘oh god, okay’. He takes a deep breath and stores the thoughts he’s having away for just him and Derek, then heads out to work. He has to stack books, make sure the computers are working correctly, then Scott wants to meet up and play a little lacrosse.

Throughout the day, Derek sends him pictures of the city on his walk, and some of his job at the mechanic shop. He loves when Derek sends him a picture and he’s covered in streaks motor oil. He saves all of them, tells them he’s going to print some out. Derek tells him he’s already been doing that with the ones Stiles sends him.

Stiles gets looked at oddly for flailing around.

—

After he throws down his old lacrosse stick and peels off his hoodie. He thinks maybe he has ten minutes, enough for a shower and sheds his clothes as he goes for the bathroom. He multitasks hastily and is in the shower maybe two minutes before his mind veers to thinking about what’s going to happen. What are they going to do and how much of Derek is he going to get to see?

Stiles bites his lip and washes himself quickly, giving a few strokes to his half hard length because he can’t help himself. He’s thinking vividly about what he might see, then how Derek felt under him and above him and just… with him.

His laptop starts beeping in the other room and shuts off the water abruptly, pulling away the shower curtain and grabbing a towel. He goes back into his room and dries himself off most of the way, flicking the lock to his room closed as he goes by. He takes his laptop and hops into bed, pulling a blanket around himself before pressing answer.

Derek’s shirtless and in bed as well, laying on his stomach with a blanket covering the rest of him, wetting his lips when he sees Stiles, “Hey. God, your hair looks adorable.”

Stiles blushes and relaxes, “Thanks. I missed you today.”

“I missed you, too,” Derek looks him over for a few moments, “I thought about you a lot today.”

“Yeah?” Stiles licks his lips, “What kind of thoughts?”

“How I’d love to have you back here, holding me down,” Derek swallows thickly, Adams apple bobbing and Stiles wishes he was there to lick at his throat, “You’d do that, wouldn’t you?”

“God, I would… I-I want my mouth back on you.” Stiles lets his blanket slip off one of his shoulders as he leans forward just so, feeling himself harden more under the blanket.

Derek grabs something out of view, “What are you wearing?”

“Um. Nothing,” He lets the blanket fall to around his waist and rolls his shoulders, “You?”

“Nothing at all,” The older man blushes a bit, “I’ve been uh… getting myself ready.”

“Oh, God.” Stiles moves a hand under his blanket and wraps a hand around himself, “How? Tell me.”

“Remember when I had you between my legs?”

“Of course I do.”

“I still want you there, Stiles.” Derek’s hand starts reaching back, going under the blanket and Stiles can just see the arch of his back, curve of his ass from how everything positioned. Derek whimpers and from what Stiles is guessing, Derek’s working fingers into himself, “You have such nice fingers. Long, perfect… L-Lemme see them, lemme see you touch yourself.”

And that’s enough for Stiles to be pushing away his blankets, tilting his screen down just so for Derek to see he’s got his hand around his cock. He starts to stroke and Derek bites his lip, mutters ‘yeah, just like that’. Stiles groans softly when Derek takes away his own blanket, two fingers pumping steadily in and out of him. The older man lays his head down on his free arm and groans.

“How long were you doing this before you called me?” Stiles spreads around the precome leaking from the tip of himself and listens to Derek pant.

“T-Ten minutes, maybe. I like the feel of the stretch, so I just go for it.”

“Christ,” Stiles’ hips jerk into his hand and Derek sees it, moans louder. Stiles sees him bury his fingers in and hears a little hitched off noise, “Oh, there it is. Touch there again, f-for me.” He sees Derek’s fingers twitch and he smirks, “You look so hot like that.”

Derek lets out a breathy laugh and Stiles loves it, remembering their first kiss and how delighted it made him feel. He tightens his grip and strokes up again, shuddering. Derek slows down, sets a third finger to himself, “Wish it was you, though.”

Stiles swallows hard and rocks up into his fist again, “I wish I could feel you when you come.” Derek groans, getting all three fingers in to the second knuckle. Stiles quickens his hand, almost forgetting to move it, so wrapped up in watching him, “Yeah, keep going. You can take it.”

“Oh, God. Do you talk during sex, too?”

“Yeah, but I have less of a filter. It’s a problem.”

He can see Derek grind down against the bed, gasp as he buries his fingers in all the way, letting out a slightly strangled noise. He gives himself a few moments, then shakes his head, “If you could see how hard I am, you’d know it’s not a problem.”

“Oh, you like my voice?” Stiles leans back a little, feeling smug.

“So much.” Derek whines and his hand starts to move his hand with more intent, little noises that Stiles recalls as Derek getting closer to his orgasm.

He bites his lip and then lets it go, whimper slipping out, “I-I’d talk for you. I would. I’d tell you how amazing you look and how good it feels. I wanna do so many things with you. How would you feel about my tongue stretching you open?” He lets his mind go free, letting whatever comes to him tumble out, watching Derek squirm, “Or-Or—God, you’d look good tied up. I should tie you up. Would you tie me up? I’d like that. I wonder what you taste like sometimes and how hot you’d look if you were tied up and I sucked you off—”

Derek bucks and stifles a loud groan as he comes, mumbling Stiles’ name over and over again. Stiles shudders and comes all over his stomach, whimpering again until it dies out into a sigh. Derek’s looking at him with a happily sleepy look, “I’m up for all of that and more.”

Stiles chuckles, taking a deep breath before he speaks, “Then I better get handcuffs and shit.”

Derek lays his head back down, laughing softly, “Damn it, I love you.”

“I love you, too. Go change your sheets.” He smiles, leaning forward again.

“I’ll call you before I go to sleep tonight.”

Stiles nods and smiles, then Derek ends the call. Stiles closes his laptop and falls back onto the bed, taking another deep breath. He already has handcuffs. He thinks they would look good around Derek’s wrists. He groans just because he can.

—

“You know, I found my handcuffs,” Stiles says as they’re mumbling into the phone that night.

“Mm, don’t get me too worked up.” He can tell Derek’s smirking.

He chuckles and snuggles down closer in his bed, “Just saying, I have them and I want to use them on you… Okay, I’ll go into thinking and my brain will lead off and no filter that you find sexy and—No, okay. Let’s talk about something else.”

“My mom says we’re cute together.” Derek offers quietly and Stiles finds himself smiling.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she wants to meet you.”

“That would be fun. My dad wants to meet you.”

Derek chuckles, “Yeah. He’s protective of you.”

“I’m all he has left, you know? He’s sort of taken in Scott was a second son and I’m pretty sure he loves Melissa - I hope so because they’d be adorable and I’d be step brothers with Scott - and… Yeah. Yeah, he is. But he approves of you. He likes how you make me smile.”

“I like how you smile.”

Stiles bites his lip, smiling, “See, this is why I love you.”

“I love you. I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“I’d love if you could,” He glances over at the clock, and he smiles at how late Derek would stay up for him, “Okay, it’s time for you to sleep. And bundle up tomorrow, I hear it’s gonna be cold.”

He didn’t just hear it, he set his weather app to New York just so he could be able to text Derek things like ‘take of your coat. take it off, baby’ and not get replied back with ‘but it’s cold stiles’ and just because he wants to make sure he can tell him to wear an extra pair of socks or a hat so he doesn’t get cold or sick. He bets sniffle-y, wrapped up in blankets in bed Derek looks pretty adorable.

“Yeah, okay,” Derek says, then his voice gets softer, Think of me?”

Stiles wants to kiss him, cuddle into him, hold him tight, “I always do.”

They exchange I love yous and hang up. Stiles keeps his phone close just in case and closes his eyes, letting sleep take him.

—

Stiles goes on patrol with his Dad the next day. It’s early and Stiles is still somewhat sleepy, but his Dad looks happy to have him in the passenger seat. Stiles is rubbing absently at his crew cut and thinking about inviting Danny and Isaac over for a movie or video games soon, since he hasn’t seen hung out with them in a while. They’ll probably just make out or something, but Stiles likes the banter and witty comments, and how mouthy Isaac gets over the headset while playing.

“So, I was thinking,” Dad starts, sitting up more and fixing his jacket. Stiles looks over at him, “Well, I wanna meet Derek sometime, y’know? So, I’ve been saving up some money for us to go and see him.”

“You what?” Stiles sits up as well, brows furrowed in mild confusion and fondness.

“Yeah. So, we could go. I mean, I see how much you care about him. You’re wearing his clothes for God’s sake,” He gestures and Stiles cheeks color. He is. It’s Derek’s shirt, simple Captain America shield, a little faded and really soft. “I just wanna meet the guy you’re crazy about.”

“…Is this why we haven’t been getting the brand name Captain Crunch?”

“Yes, Stiles.”

“I love you, Dad.”

“Love you too, kid. But do you think when there’s enough, that we can go? Would you take your old man to the city?”

“I would really love that, yeah.”

Stiles texts his boss and asks if there’s anything else he can do at the library to earn extra cash. Two days later he’s reading to groups of children - why didn’t they let him do this before he can handle kids just not adults - and putting in faster internet, then blocking all the porn sites, inappropriate material and telling the librarian that ‘you can’t keep Americans from their Beyoncé’.

And when the kids are gone or uninterested in the story and are browsing for their own books, he ends up reading to an elderly woman downstairs in the room with the deep red carpet and velvet chairs. She picks an old book and asks him to read it in an accent, saying he reminds her of the love of her life when they were young. She tells him the story before he reads; how she was just visiting England and he caught her eye, how they fell madly in love and how she had to leave him when it was time for her to go back home. She tells him how he found her, over fifteen years later, and how she proposed to him - “I wasn’t about to wait, I had been in love with him for so long. And damn it, it was about time”.

He smiles reads to her, accent and all. When it’s time for her to leave, he marks her page and sets his hand over hers, tells her that she should write about him, make it a book that someday someone will read to someone else in a library. She smiles and pats his cheek, takes her book and goes. Stiles tells Derek about it with the biggest smile on his face.

And so many miles away, Derek hopes that’s them one day.


	8. Another Airport

A week later, on a Saturday, Stiles is sleeping in because he had Danny and Isaac over. They played some WoW and fawned over games that were going to come out next month. Stiles stifled laughs when Isaac started swearing over a headset during Halo, and Danny wrapped his arms tighter around Isaac and chuckled against his shoulder. Evidently, the guy on the other end of the headset heard Danny thought it was funny that Isaac was being laughed at and made fun of him for it. Isaac busted out a ‘Well, he’s my boyfriend and he’s gonna get it rough tonight, anyway’ before killing the other guy’s character and throwing his hands up in victory.

They watched some movies and Stiles was drilled a little about Derek, because Scott tells Allison and Danny everything so he knew what was up. He said what he always does, that him and Derek are good and he tests out the word love more and more because he’s getting comfortable telling people that yes, he is indeed in love with Derek.

But now Danny and Isaac are probably tangled up in sheets somewhere or awake and Stiles is curled up in bed, having made a makeshift mask out of his comforter so it covers his eyes and head without covering his nose and mouth to keep the sunlight away.

His phone rings and he groans. He has to move. Oh God, why? Okay, Stilinski, just do it. Quick. Go, go, go! He sighs and turns over, grabbing his phone and sliding his finger across the screen to unlock it and answer without looking, “Hello?”

“Stiles!” It’s Derek’s voice and it’s out of breath and it instantly sends Stiles’ heart kick-drumming in his chest. He’s opening his eyes and blinking back the blinding sunlight from where he forgot to close his shades.

“Derek, are you okay? What’s happening? Are you running? Do you need help?” He fires off questions manically, ready to hop up and run to his Dad’s room, radio for his Dad to come home immediately so they can get proper help for Derek. Because he would do that. He’d go through whatever channels he needed to.

“I’m fine! I’m-I’m fantastic, actually. Yes, I’m running. I’m going home. I just got a call from my mom and you’ll never believe what she told me,” Derek takes a few really deep breaths and keeps running. Stiles can hear the wind and his footsteps, “Just because you’ll never believe it doesn’t mean you can’t guess.”

“Oh! Like, you’re not in trouble? You’re okay. Okay… Um… I don’t know. She met the Doctor? She found a crack in her wall? Is it the Adipose again?” Because when he literally has no idea, he turns to Doctor Who references.

Derek gives a breathless laugh and slows down, the wind stops and Stiles guesses he’s in a building now, “No, you glorious idiot,”

“Oh, shut up with your stupid face.” Stiles chuckles back to him.

“I’m running home because I have to pack.”

Stiles nods, “Oh, that’s nice.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek’s going up the stairs now, boots clomping quickly up the steps, “I have to _pack_.”

“ _Well_ , that’s nice,” He thinks a moment, “Wait.”

“That’s my boy.”

“Oh, my God!” Stiles grins at the ceiling, “ _You don’t mean—_ ”

“Oh, baby, but I do.”

“You’re gonna—!”

“Yeah!”

“Fuck me! Are you serious right now?”

Derek laughs again, “I’m totally serious. Mom called, said that she found out we still own a house in California. It’s like, way deep in the woods… God, I haven’t been there in years,” There’s bustling around in the background, and Derek’s voice sounds farther away, like Stiles has been put on speaker, “She said someone has to go down and see if it’s still good. Like, we own it, you know? And we can sell it if I say it’s too shabby. She couldn’t go because it interrupts her previous engagements, so she asked me, knowing about you. I get to go and ‘inspect’ for as long as I want.”

“So, she basically just gave you a house and a reason.” Stiles is shaking with excitement.

“And wired me two hundred and fifty dollars, and said ‘go today, sweetheart’. So, I am.”

“You’re getting on a plane _today_?”

“Yeah. I already called Laura to tell her and she said she wanted me out so she can party - which means she’s gonna read some books, drink down some tea that she thinks will make up for all the coffee she’s been drinking this week, and will probably play loud music while she flings around paint,” Derek chuckles at the thought.

Stiles can’t even speak so Derek keeps going.

“I should get in late, and I’ll call the school and tell them they’ll have to do without me for a little while. I already told the shop… Stiles? Stiles, babe, you okay?”

Stiles shakes himself, “You’re just… You’re gonna be here. You’re gonna come here to me.”

“And I’m hoping for one of those dramatic, movie hugs where one jumps into the others arms, just so you know. Will you pick me up at the airport?”

“Of course. To both.” Stiles laughs softly, “So, where’s the house?”

“Right at the town line of Beacon Hills.”

And that’s when Stiles flails himself off the bed.

—

Stiles cleans the entire house. He opens windows and lets a breeze in, he makes in his bed and hides his handcuffs in one of the little cupboards that make up his headboard.

Then he takes a run, all crazy limbs because even if he’s older and has grown out of his ADHD a bit, it’s still there sometimes.

He calls Scott and yells excitedly about the news, and then calls his Dad at work and says that he’ll get to meet Derek tomorrow - because honestly, Stiles wants Derek all to himself tonight but he does not tell his father that piece - and then explains when his father asks why.

He showers and shaves, makes sure he doesn’t smell. He gets one text from Derek, a ‘gonna kiss you in the airport’. Then Stiles waits. And god, waiting is the most horrible part. He goes downstairs and makes dinner, puts it in the oven and kills another few hours by playing video games. After dinner’s done and cooled, he stores it away to be heated up later, checks on the flight.

And to be fair, it’s only been like, five hours, but Stiles is on a static high and feels like he’s been going forever, zooming around but he has so much time. But anyway, he hops into his Jeep and heads to the airport, drumming his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel.

He calls his Dad as he walks into the airport, confessing how anxious and happy and shaky he is. It just makes him feel better. His Dad’s still at work, has an all-nighter shift. Dad tells him that everything’s fine and to not let Derek get too comfortable before he has a chance to interrogate him. That makes Stiles laugh.

Stiles waits another fifteen minutes and then it shows that Derek’s flight has arrived. Derek Hale is in California. For Stiles. And he’s gonna kiss him in the airport. This airport. He smiles and says goodbye to his Dad, tells him to be safe before he hangs up and looks around for that adorable sweater or the adorable man who wears it. He gnaws on his lip while he looks, but after what feels like an eternity, he sees Derek’s hair before anything else. All dark and pushed up and Stiles is grinning like a mad man as he stands up.

Derek spots him - he isn’t exactly subtle, he’s wearing a bright purple hoodie and bouncing on the balls of his feet - and slows down, smiling broadly. Stiles rolls his eyes because this is ridiculous but starts toward him, walking quickly and Derek laughs. When they meet Stiles hugs him immediately and Derek lets go of his suitcase, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and lifting him up.

He laughs loud and open and wraps his legs around Derek’s hips, clinging to him, “I really fucking missed you.”

“I really fucking love you.” Derek mumbles into his shoulder, holding him tightly against his chest. And those being the first words Derek says to him this time just makes Stiles’ heart boom.

“God,” He lets his legs go and Derek sets him down. He takes Derek’s face in his hands and pulls him into a kiss. He loves how Derek leans into it without hesitation and reaches up to gently hold Stiles at the wrists. Their tongues touch briefly and Stiles pulls away, “Hi.”

Derek chuckles, “Hey.”

Stiles just stands and stares at him for a few moments, then kisses his nose, “Okay, come on. I can’t wait. I’m so excited.” He takes one of Derek’s bags and laces their fingers together, leading him out.

—

They end up making out in the airport parking lot.

But they get themselves righted enough and Stiles drives Derek to his house. They leave Derek’s bags in the Jeep, they’ll go to find the old Hale house later. Derek’s excited to see where Stiles lives, and thinks it looks warm and inviting as soon as he walks in. He squeezes Stiles’ hand as he looks around, through the kitchen and dining room and living room.

He’s looking at the shelves of pictures and Stiles’ old art projects when he touches his fingers to a photo frame, a beautiful woman and a toddler who looks like Stiles. They’re outside and both look like they were laughing when the photo was taken. He doesn’t want to move it from its place so he just points to it, “Is that you and your…?”

“Mom. Yeah, that’s my Mom,” Stiles smiles fondly and takes the photo down from the shelf, wiping the little bit of dust he missed earlier today when he cleaned, “I was three.”

“She was pretty.” Derek tells him, wrapping his arm around his waist. Stiles lays his head on his shoulder and chuckles.

“Yeah, I know. She was the greatest.” Stiles sets the frame back up, “She would have liked you, you know. All weird and adorable and when you get tired you try and talk in French.”

Derek chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of his head, “I’m sure I would have liked her, too.”

“Yeah,” Stiles takes a moment and then smiles over at him, “Okay, you wanna see my room? Or eat something? I made dinner.”

“Your room.” Derek answers and Stiles brings him up the stairs, trips a little on the carpet because he’s Stiles, and shows Derek his room.

And then Derek tackles him down on his bed and kisses him, which totally makes up for Derek chuckling at him when he tripped.


	9. Good House

Having Derek back is fantastic. And they’ve hardly even done anything. Kissed, held hands, just laid together there in bed. But it’s perfect. It’s completely perfect. Derek’s mumbling softly, not quite asleep yet, his back to Stiles’ front.

They’ve got their fingers laced together, Stiles’ arm wrapped around him and Derek holding their hands to his chest. It’s easy. Stiles likes to close his eyes and just feel him breathe, how his body presses just a little more against him. Derek’s telling him that he loves him. That he loves him and his room and his house. He’s talking about how lovely it is in half sentences, always dying off like he’s coming and going with sleep. It’s adorable.

He kisses the back of Derek’s neck, shushing him quietly. After a moment, Derek quiets down. He smiles, wiggling in closer and whispering, “Sleep. Been a long flight and you’re safe and sound right here,” He squeezes his arms around him gently. While Derek doesn’t like elevators, he’s not the biggest fan of flying either, “I got you. I love you. Go to sleep, Derek.”

Derek mumbles something else that he can’t make out, but then his body relaxes more, snuggling in for some well-deserved rest.

Stiles lays with him there for maybe an hour, nodding off himself, when he hears the front door opening. He gently pulls himself from Derek, then covers him with a blanket before heading downstairs.

His Dad is taking off his shoes and setting his gun on the table, looking up at him when he gets into the kitchen, “Hey, is he here?”

“Yeah. But he’s sleeping. Almost six hour plane trip probably feels like more when you don’t really like planes.” Stiles goes over to the fridge and takes out dinner, intent on heating it up, “Why are you home?”

“Came home early. I wanted to meet him, see you two together, y’know?” Sheriff Stilinski shrugs, sitting down at the table.

“Oh, like,” He puts on an accent, “‘Here we see the Derek and Stiles in their natural habitat’?”

His father chuckles, “Yeah, something like that.”

Stiles chuckles and unwraps the glass pan, turning the oven on, “I think you’re gonna like him, Dad. He’s just so sweet… Don’t threaten him, okay? You obviously know that he can take care of me, get me back in one piece. There’s really nothing to threaten.”

Well, he hopes not. But his Dad is pretty creative. He puts the pan in the oven then goes and sits opposite to his father. He gets a shrug, “It’s sort of my duty, don’t you think? Your mother would have done the same thing if you had brought a girl home. Really, she’d have done it regardless.”

He smiles and nods, “Yeah, but it would have been all, ‘So, you wanna date my Stiles’ and having them put their hands out on the kitchen counter to fake them out with a wooden spoon.”

That makes his Dad laugh, because it probably would be true, “I just want to make sure he’s… I don’t know. I just want you happy.”

“I am happy.” Stiles promises, “He makes me happy.”

“Well, good. But, as your father, I have to strike the fear of God into him because you’re my little boy.”

“I love how you disregard the things I say because you love me. Thanks, Dad.” He gets up and goes over, leaning to give his Dad a hug and then check the food.

—

They eat and talk for a while. Then Stiles has his Dad relax in the living room, then takes a plate up to Derek. He’s still sleeping soundly when he walks in, nice and relaxed, splayed out like this is a completely familiar place. Stiles loves that. He sets the plate on his bedside table and then climbs into bed, settling himself over Derek’s hips.

He just chuckles softly and tests his weight on him, watching his brows knit together. He takes Derek’s hands and laces their fingers together, then leans down and places kisses to Derek’s face, “You wanna wake up? You have a nice plate of food and a loving boyfriend here for you.”

“Yeah?” Derek says after a few moments, waking up slowly.

“Yeah,” Stiles nuzzles his cheek and kisses his jaw, then sits back up, letting Derek set their hands on his thighs, “You should eat. Tomorrow we can look for your house.”

Derek nods, gives a soft ‘okay’ and Stiles gets off him, grabbing the plate and handing it over when Derek sits up. They sit facing each other and Derek eats slowly, making a content noise as he chews. Stiles smiles at him.

“And uh… My Dad’s here. He came home early because he wanted to meet you,” He confesses, watching Derek look up at him.

“Yeah?” The older man asks around a mouthful, “He wants to meet me?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Stiles chuckles and sits up on his knees, going to make Derek’s hair presentable, “Of course he wants to meet the man I love.”

“Oh, you love me? How much?” Derek’s smirking now, looking up at him while he chews and swallows.

“A whole fuckton of a lot.” Stiles dips down and presses a quick kiss to his lips, grinning when he pulls away and Derek leans up for more.

“God, you’re too good to me.” Derek takes another bite, humming again, “This is fucking fantastic.”

“Fucking fantastic? Worthy of fucking?”

“Yeah, I woul—God, your Dad’s downstairs. I can’t meet him if I talk like this with you right now.” A blush starts to spread out on Derek’s cheeks and Stiles kisses his forehead.

“Just eat. Then you can meet him. Then we can wait until he goes to bed and fool around like we’re sixteen again.” Stiles says mischievously.

Derek laughs quietly and nods, doing as he’s told with a slight smirk.

—

Derek is wondering if he looks okay. Does he look presentable? What if Stiles’ father doesn’t like him? What if he tells him to get out and that all of this was a mistake, letting Stiles be with him.

Stiles takes his hands. They’ve started to shake, and he brings them to his chest, over his heart, “You gonna be okay? It’s just my Dad, you know. You’ve talked to him before.”

“I just don’t wanna make a bad impression.” He says and Stiles leans up and kisses him.

“He wants to meet you. I think you’ve made a pretty damn good impression already… Just by loving me.” Stiles tells him, smiling and Derek returns it.

“You tell him that you love me?”

“Of course I do.”

Derek grins and wraps his arms around him, pulling him tightly to his chest, “Then I can definitely do this.”

Stiles takes his hand again and nods, leading him downstairs. His father is still in the living room, sitting in his chair and looking over a case file when they walk in. He looks up at them, inspecting Derek for a few moments before he gets up. Stiles nudges Derek forward by his lower back, slapping his ass softly and chuckling when Derek looks back at him with wide eyes. Stiles’ father looks amused.

“Derek Hale, sir. It’s nice to meet you.. Finally.” Derek holds out his hand to shake and the Sheriff takes it.

“Heard a lot about you,” Stiles’ Dad tells him and smiles, “John Stilinski. You can call me Mr. Stilinski.”

“Yeah, okay.” Derek nods and their hands drop. Stiles comes up and hugs both of them.

“Aw, you guys are so awkward!” He laughs and both of the other men agree.

—

The old Hale house is huge. Eight bedrooms, large downstairs. Stiles has never seen a home so big. Derek says he lived with about eleven people growing up. Stiles can kind of relate; all the officers at the station have become like family. But Stiles couldn’t see living with all of them.

It’s a beautiful place, a break in the mile of woods surrounding everything, all green and plush. The house is a lovely warm yellow and white. It still has things inside it when Derek unlocks the door. The windows have their storm covers on and it’s a little stuffy, but it’s nice. There’s a few pieces of furniture in the sitting room; a green couch and a few chairs, and a table in the dining room. There’s a dresser just out of place in the wide expanse of the hallway, left behind for the door with the mirror on it to cast light in rays all over the wooden floor.

Stiles looks to Derek, who’s already looking at him, eyes kind of unfocused, “It’s nice.”

Derek shakes himself out of it, “Hm? Uh, yeah. Yeah, it is.”

He walks over and hops up on one of the kitchen counters, “You okay?”

“Fine,” Derek comes and fits himself between his legs, “Just… Thinking about last night.”

Stiles had shut off the light to his room and they fought for top, Stiles pining him down and licking at his neck, making Derek moan meant the win. He ended up being told the things Stiles wanted to do with him, right there all breathy into his ear before he was being told to take off his underwear and put a pillow under his hips. Stiles didn’t fuck him, just teased him until he was stifling whines and begging. Teased him, with his _tongue_.

Derek lets his head fall onto Stiles’ shoulder and groans, feeling Stiles’ heels pressing against his ass. The younger man chuckles, “I love the noises you made.”

“You’re such an ass.” He mumbles with a blush and a smile.

“Your ass was the center of attention last night, babe.”

“Christ. Okay,” He picks his head up and plants his hands on either side of Stiles’ thighs, cold counter top against his palms, “What do you think? Good house?”

“I’d say so, even if I haven’t seen your room yet.”

And that’s how Derek ends up pulling Stiles up the stairs and into his old room. His bed is still there, the little twin one and an ugly sweater he just didn’t want anymore still hanging up in the open closet. Stiles plops down on the bed and crawls back to be at the headboard.

“Hey, look at this,” He fits his arms between one of the three bars that make the headboard, “Now just picture me naked.”

“Are you thinking about sex in my childhood bedroom?” Derek holds back a laugh and watches Stiles struggle just a little against the bars.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Good, me too.”

And he gets up on the bed as well, crawling between Stiles’ legs and leaning forward to kiss him.

—

“It’s good here, Mom. It held up well. Yeah, nothing’s flooded, there’s no rot.” Derek says into his phone, quiet for a few moments while his mother speaks. He presses a kiss to the side of Stiles’ head, squeezing the arm he’s got around Stiles’ chest. He can see the smile he brings to his face and it just makes it easier to relax back into the post on the porch.

Stiles closes his eyes and leans back against him, feels the gentle rumble as he talks.

“Uh, yeah. He’s right here. Why?” He hears Derek say and he listens in just a little, he can’t help it. A few moments silence and then, “What about Laura?”

And now Stiles is worried. What if something’s wrong with Laura? What happened to her? More silence and then Derek’s chuckling, “Oh, hey sis.” Stiles relaxes again, but then Derek says, “You’d do that for me? …Oh, you’re gonna give us all the hard work… Well, I don’t know if he’d want to.”

Stiles opens his eyes. Are they talking about him? Derek holds him a little bit closer, muttering an ‘I don’t know’ while the voices Stiles can’t really hear talk. And then there’s a ‘Well, ask him!’ that even Stiles can hear and he lifts his head, looking up at Derek.

The older man blushes and says a quick ‘thanks’ before hanging up, blushing when he meets his eyes, “Hey.”

“Hi… What’s up?” He turns a little, situating Derek’s thigh so he’s not pressing too hard against it with his knee.

“Uh,” Derek starts, licking over his lips nervously, “So, about the house…”

“Hm?”

“Do you… maybe wanna move in with me?” He says it so quickly that Stiles almost misses it.

Almost.

“You want me to—?”

“Or you could just stay! Visit? I-I just want you around me, I’m sorry.”

Stiles laughs at him softly, leans up and wraps his arms around his shoulders, “I can’t leave my Dad alone, not all the time. But you can totally make drawer space for me.”

“You can have a few rooms.” Derek chuckles, holding him around the waist.

And Stiles kisses him, half to shut him up, and half to hide the excitement of Derek staying. He tries not to think of cleaning up the house with him, and moving things in, and staying with him for a long time. But he totally loves the idea.


	10. Epilogue

“Where did you come up with the username ‘studmuffinstilinski’ anyway? I mean, you are a stud muffin, but you don’t know that.” Derek says, making Stiles blush.

“Have a shirt that says so. It was either that or ‘tisonlystiles’.”

“Tis only Stiles? There’s no such thing as only you… I’m usually attached to your hip.”

“In the best way.” Derek laughs and Stiles loves it. Derek sets his phone down on the floor and Stiles gets a good angle to watch his ass as he kneels down, “I miss you, you know.”

“Yeah, I miss you, too.” Derek turns his head to look at the screen and smiles, “But it’s okay, just talking to you makes me feel better.”

“Same here.” He lays his head down on his pillow and sighs, adjusting his laptop screen, “But you back in New York… Pulls at my sanity a little, knowing you’re so far away.”

Derek turns back around and sits Indian style on the rug. He picks up his phone again to bring it closer, “Look at your hands for me, okay?”

Stiles chuckles softly and rolls his eyes, but looks down at them, “Yeah?”

“Take a good look, okay? Those are the hands that fit perfectly in mine. And I’ll skip over all the dirty stuff because this is supposed to be a cute moment,” He chuckles when Stiles does, “But look at those hands, look at the left one.”

Stiles grins, twirling the silver band on his ring finger, “You put a ring on it.”

“Because I really, really liked it.” Derek tells him, “And I’m gonna pack my stuff up, and come back to you as soon as I can. Moving across the country takes a little time.”

“Just get back here soon. Your pillow has stopped smelling like you.”

“You can rub me into the sheets when I get back if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Well, if you insist.”

—

“Stiles, _please_. Please,” Derek pulls against the cuffs around his wrists, shuddering, “Babe, faster. J-Just, please.”

Being stripped, chained up, and laid fully on display really pulls at Derek’s sanity. In the best possible way. He’s got Stiles in between his legs, moving so slow, dragging out how amazing it all feels. But it’s not enough to get him off.

“What do you want? Tell me.” Stiles pushes in slow again, trying to keep his breathing level. They’ve been here more than an hour, doing just about everything they talked about wanting to do. Stiles has come once already and Derek wanted to wait.

“I-I want…” He thrusts his hips up, trying to take Stiles in deeper, “I wanna come. Please, you’re driving me crazy.”

Stiles chuckles softly and kisses him, starting to speed up his thrusts, give Derek what he needs. He moves a hand down between them and pumps Derek’s cock insistently, hearing those amazing sounds, the short little gasps and the quiet clang of the handcuffs against the bars of the bed.

Derek comes, clenching around him, being as loud as he wants. He bucks upward into his hand and whimpers, riding it out, gasping when Stiles comes, too. They kiss, all sloppy and breathy. They stay where they are for a few moments, then Stiles pulls out slowly, moving to collapse next to him on the bed.

Derek breathes deeply, looking over at him, chuckling softly at the sated smile on his lips. Stiles grabs the key from the bedside table and unlocks one of the cuffs. Derek pulls his hands down, lazily turning on his side and letting the younger man unlock the other cuff, then take the washcloth cushions from his wrists.

“God, that never gets old.” Derek pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re telling me. You’re kind of perfect.” Stiles presses a soft kiss to his neck, pulling the blankets around them.

“I love you,” Derek whispers, letting his fingers twirl around Stiles’ ring.

The younger man chuckles, looking down at their hands, “I love you, too.”

Derek gives a kiss to his hair and closes his eyes. He could see the rest of his life like this. In fact, he plans to.

And Stiles, if he hadn’t started snoring, would most definitely agree.


End file.
